Harry Potter and the Memories of the Future
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post-DH No-Ep.Harry Potter receives a letter that calls him to go to Italy and find his mother's lost but very alive parents...He's going with Hermione and the two of them will explore not only the past but their future in common as well...HHR
1. The Letter

_HELLO EVERYBODY! Here's my brand new story, after the poll ending with a 9 votes different, the modern story about Harry and Hermione going to Italy to discover Harry's roots won, so here is the prologue! But do not worry, the century fic will be the next I will make, after this one._

_Exactly 4 years ago, i was signing up here in ff . net and what's a better way to celebrate my fanfic day than starting my 77th story :D I'm so glad to be here with all you fantastic readers! I wouldn't have made it without you and writing is something more than a hobby by now, so thank you for giving me the reason and the love to make this for 4 years on._

_No further babbling..._

_Enjoy the new Harmony!_

* * *

_Harry Potter and the Memories of the Future_

_Chapter One – The Letter _

_Summer 2002_

'Harry! I'm home!' Hermione Granger called out as she had just apparated in the kitchen of her best friend's flat, leaving the bags full of grocery goods on the table and dusting off her summer magenta dress. She smiled as she heard the footsteps and then his voice.

'Hey you… "wife".' She first heard his voice and then turned around to see her friend in black pants and a green t-shirt she had bought for him a year ago. He approached and they gave a small kiss on the cheek before he could check out the groceries.

'Hey you, "husband",' Hermione replied with humor in her voice, the nicknames had been used by them for months now and none of them tried to stop them even before other people. Harry was still grinning as he helped her with the bags on the counter, where they would cook lunch for each other. 'How was your morning?' Hermione asked as Harry was taking out of the bags the stuffs they would need.

'Sleepy,' he said lightly and Hermione smiled. They were both in summer vacations and they both had plenty of free time, ever since the war had ended, Harry had turned into a massive sleepy head, and of course Hermione couldn't blame him… 'The small pub was great, last night.' Harry commented and Hermione gave an agreeing sound as her eyes were still on his face, she was glad to notice that there were not so many black bags under his eyes anymore.

'It's sad Ron couldn't make it though,' Harry added as glanced at Hermione who nodded with a small sigh.

'He either forgot or had something else to do,' Hermione said and Harry this time sighed too. It was not a secret that ever since Harry broke up with Ginny, two years ago, and Hermione broke up with Ron, almost three years ago, Harry and Hermione had been slowly distanced from the Weasleys. Harry and Ginny had a quiet break up and Ron and Hermione had just been exhausted by each other's different characters and no force of war to push them to each other so they had broken up too, tired and relieved to be freed from each other's constant expectations.

At first it had just been a little time apart from the Weasleys for the awkwardness of the break ups to go away. But as the days turned into the first weeks, both Harry and Hermione realized that being away took off a lot of the pressure, the possible guilt for the missing people in the dinner table of the Burrow… the tiredness because of Molly's watchful eyes and her expectations of a big happy Weasley family… and as the weeks turned into months, Harry and Hermione got even closer to each other, if that was possible.

And when both knew they were distanced from the family that once was like their own, they realized that they could do without none else but each other, and that scared them, they had done it before, by the circumstances and they had fooled themselves that it wasn't right, yet, they were on their own again now, by choice but they still denied the comfort, the relaxation, the understanding, the… love they had for each other.

A love that was the fruit of their deep friendship and respect, the love that if expressed one day, would grand them what they both wished so desperately for: happiness.

Their friends whispered about it, Luna tried to persuade them both about their feelings for each other, the Grangers, Andromeda Tonks, even Hagrid and some people from the ministry had dropped hints here and there that made them think and consider a few things for awhile but then, too afraid to dig deeper, they always pushed the possibilities, the hopes and the butterflies caused, away.

'How was your morning?' Harry asked after awhile and Hermione shrugged.

'A bit hectic, my mom dropped by to see me before she could go to the dentist office, she was all over the place and… we just talked.' Hermione said, avoiding to mention her mother's knowing smile when she was informed of the lunch and movies plans of Hermione's with Harry.

'I see, I rented the movie you wanted to see.' Harry said and Hermione beamed.

'No way! It's a girly romance!' Hermione exclaimed and Harry shrugged but grinned.

'Since you like it…' He tried to play cool but he couldn't deny the joy he felt at her smile.

'I love _Practical Magic_!' Hermione said enthusiastically. She was ready to add something about Nicole Kidman's part in it but the doorbell rang. 'I'll get it, don't chop your fingers again…' she said and Harry nodded with a smirk at her remark, ever since she had learnt to cook she was bossing everyone around…

It was normal for them to answer the door even in each other's house as they felt like home. Hermione moved through the living room, turned the music on with a wave of her hand towards the wireless and reached for the door, she smiled at the postman who was there to deliver a muggle letter. She signed for it and the man smiled and gave her the letter. Hermione looked at it curiously as she was closing the door.

_From:_

_Mr. and Mrs. Evans _

_Lungomare Cristoforo Colombo_

_Santo Spirito Bari, Italy_

_Italy_

_To:_

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Prince Albert Rd _

_London_

_United Kingdom_

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the surname of the senders.

'Harry! Come here!' she called out as she started moving to the kitchen from where Harry rushed closer.

'What happened, who was it?' He asked as he looked at her, she was frantic.

'They brought this for you…' Hermione said and passed him the letter, she wasn't sure what to think of it, she was at least glad she wasn't the only ones whose eyes had gotten wide.

Harry's eyes caught the surname in a heartbeat. _Evans_. His mother's surname, this was probably a coincidence… He opened the envelope quickly and took out of it two muggle pieces of paper, Hermione was right next to him so they started reading together in silence.

_Dearest Harry_

_If you're the son of Lily and Prongs, you very well know of what we are about to explain to you._

_We have been searching for you for the past years and we can only hope you survived the war and that our daughter's try didn't get wasted. _

_Petunia has kept us away from her life and therefore, from yours as well._

_We are sure you have countless questions, made by this very letter and we're finally able to answer them all for you, since this is a very delicate matter, we would be grateful if you could reach us, the information is in the small piece of paper following this letter._

_We hope you still have interest in meeting your mother's parents. We desperately want to meet you since the last time we saw you, you were only a five-day-old baby._

_In hope of meeting you_

_Your grandparents_

_Margaret and Craig Evans_

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other with eyes full of confusion. Harry's heart was kicking hard in his chest. Could this even be possible? His grandparents were supposed to be dead… it's been so many years ever since this was a formed fact in his head, Petunia always told him that her and Lily's parents had died.

'It must be a trap…' Hermione said hesitantly but Harry shook his head slowly.

'What for? The war is over for years now, the death eaters are either killed or captured…' Harry tried to reason the unbelievable.

'Oh Harry… there are many people that would want to hurt you, psychopaths, neo-Death Eaters, relative of the old ones… you don't know if it's a trap or not. Maybe we should communicate with Kingsley and the ministry…' Hermione tried again, all her fears of him surfacing like every time something occurred. Harry gave a small smile at her concern but then he sobered.

'But what is it's not a trap?... I feel no traces of magic in the letter,' he said as he looked at it and the other little piece of paper with an Italian address in detail. 'What if these are my mother's parents…' Harry half-asked half-hoped for. Hermione sighed and took his hand in hers.

'They're supposed to be dead, Harry…' Hermione said softly but the pain in her voice was evident.

'According to my aunt… according to the woman who had lied over so many things…' Harry said almost angry, not at her but at the possible torrent of pain that was ready to hit him.

'Wouldn't Dumbledore knew? If he knew your grandparents were alive, he would never give you to Petunia, or even if he did, he would have taken you from there since you had been raised with so much suffering,' Hermione tried again to reason before his rapidly raising hopes. He felt even angrier.

'Dumbledore was supposed to know many things, Hermione, but he didn't, he didn't even notice that I was a Horcrux…' Harry tried angrily and took his hand away but immediately regretted it as he missed her warmth, Hermione was only trying to help. He took her hand back in his quickly. 'I… I'm sorry, I just... I…' Harry tried but Hermione squeezed his hand and he looked up at her.

'It's ok… I know…' Hermione said honestly, of course she did know Harry's desire for a family… for someone to be there for him all the time. 'What do you want us to do?' She asked and coaxed a smile from him.

'I… We have an address, if it's a trap... we have wands and magic… if it's not… we'll see.' Harry said, he didn't even try to keep her out of the plans of going to Italy, after all, he wanted her there, he could deal with a trap, his experience and Auror training were more than enough for him to stop enemies, but with people who could be his relatives… he needed someone close to his heart, he needed _her_ to stand his ground, he needed Hermione.

'OK then, we'll go to Italy,' Hermione said simply with a smile that Harry returned fully as they still held hands tightly.

* * *

OK! This was the prologue! what u think guys? it was short and quick, just to give you a teasing taste of the dynamics between the characters... I hope you liked it, give me some motive to keep up with this new attempt please

What u think of the nicknames hhr use? and what about the letter and Hermione acting like home in Harry's house and of course we have some hidden feelings here... hmmm we'll have to discover more of them I think...

thanks for reading, please review :)

CP09


	2. Instructions

_OOOK everyone! first of all, happy woman's day to all the females out there, may one day all of us see actual equalization and true actions for a better world, where a woman is not an object of passion, a servant, an idiot, a queen to her kitchen and only... _

_to the fic now! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the amazing support to the first chapie, i couldn't believe the ammount of reviews, alerts, favs and pms i received, thank you very much guys, you make me feel so special and good, i'm so glad you liked my first chapie and i hope you will enjoy the rest_

_huge thanks to ale-la-pazza1 for her help with the Italian i needed to use! grazie bella ragazza!_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_Chapter Two – Instructions_

Harry was entering Hermione's sophisticated little flat with the keys he had been given by his best friend. It had been less than two hours ever since they had received the letter from the supposed grandparents of Harry's and they were already packing for the trip.

'Hermione... I'm here!' Harry called out as he moved through the cozy living room with the crème couches he had helped her choose, a couple of years ago. In one hand he was holding his small bag of clothes and with the other, the tickets for the airplane that would take them to Italy, they had decided to go the Muggle way as not to contact the ministry about a portkey and aparating was dangerous in case this was indeed a trap, so the muggle way would both give them time to think and a while to enjoy each other.

'Minnie is in her room, Harry,' Jane Granger's voice was heard and Harry turned around and looked at Hermione's mother, same warm brown eyes, darker hair but the same, genuine smile addressed to him. Harry smiled and hugged Jane the moment he was closer to her.

'You're here to take the "child"?' Harry asked with humor and Jane chuckled and nodded her head as she pointed at the basket Crookshanks was sleeping in.

'She called and asked me to take him, she's making her suitcase but I didn't quite understand what she meant about the trip in Italy…' Jane said and Harry was ready to give a small synopsis of what was on but Jane shrugged it off. 'But I trust her and you on whatever you're planning, I know it must be urgent but I trust you to keep her safe like she will do with you… you two know how to keep each other's backs _perfectly_.' Jane added and Harry for some reason felt speechless after hearing her words. All the feelings he always tried to keep at bay were closing around his heart again, making him suffocate, it was the plain truth, but ever since he opened his eyes… the plain truth screamed things he had decided not to notice before.

'Right… I'll better go and see if she needs any help,' Harry said and felt like escaping from Jane's knowing smile who only nodded and stepped back for him to reach Hermione's bedroom door. He opened it and entered the purple colored room and looked around, his mouth fell slightly as he spotted Hermione or actually, a part of hers.

'I'm here, Harry,' Her muffled voice was heard but only her backside was shown as she had bent inside the wardrobe to grab something from its depths. Harry felt his mouth go dry as he stared for way longer than the proper best-friend should have given to admire Hermione from behind. His eyes quickly moved away as she straightened up with a pair of black sandals, his eyes fell next to him, on the bed, where a bunch of notes were full of Hermione's handwriting, on the upper sheet of paper there was a title.

_What Hurts The Most_

_A novel by Hermione J. Granger_

'You're making a book?' Harry asked surprised as he reached for the notes, full of curiosity to check out Hermione's work. Hermione gave a gasp and then rushed close to him and the notes, snatching them away right before he could touch them.

'No, it's just nonsense of mine taken out of my brain and put into paper,' Hermione tried to shrug it off but Harry was already moving closer, awakening all his seeker talent to take the papers from her hands, he tried to ignore the almost wild and frightened look she was giving him, didn't she trust him with her work? He always did with her and his own missions and work from the ministry even if they were considered state matters…

'Oh come on, let your hubby check out what you've been doing,' Harry tried to approach her with humor and teasing but Hermione shook her head, took her wand, shrunk the papers and thrust them inside the pocket of her tight jeans, there was no way he could touch her hips and just behave and take the papers back, he had lost the battle but not the war.

'It's just nonsense,' Hermione tried again but Harry sighed and shook his head as she returned, almost relieved as he could see, to the wardrobe to take more shoes and put them inside the opened suitcase she had on the mattress.

'If so, you're overreacting for a bunch of nonsense…' Harry commented lightly but Hermione didn't answer, Harry's curiosity was still high but his attention was taken again to her body as she now bended before her suitcase to put her shoes carefully in and the V neck of her blouse made him lightheaded.

_Get a grip, Potter!_

The sound of the suitcase's zipper pulled Harry out of his horny misery and dirty train of thought as Hermione finally straightened up again and smiled at him, her smile evaporated the moment she saw his face.

'Are you alright?' she asked as she approached and Harry almost flinched the moment she hugged him tightly. 'Everything will be alright,' Hermione tried to reassure him, thinking the whole thing with his possibly alive grandparents was the problem…

How was he going to survive the trip?

The trip to the airport was quit quick, they apparated in a small corner of Heathrow airport and from there, took their flight for Italy, the address of the Evans, as both Harry and Hermione called the mysterious couple, not yet ready to give them the title of Harry's grandparents, was in Bari, a small city of Italy that thankfully had an airport with flights connecting it with London.

'I hope we can find a car to rent easily,' Harry commented when they were set on their seats and the air hostess brought them the muggle juices they had ordered, it was incredible how just a few hours ago they were in for a relaxing evening at Harry's.

'I'm sure we will, I can speak a bit of Italian… we'll manage.' Hermione said lightly and Harry looked at her surprised.

'Mom and dad's trips helped a lot, especially with those muggle audio books to learn the basics in many languages,' Hermione explained and Harry grinned and nodded, impressed.

'That's why you're my all -time-needed person, Minnie!...' Harry teased her and Hermione slapped his arm, hard, she hated her mother's nickname for her but her mother was her mother, none else had the right to call her like that. She chuckled however, chasing away the small bitter pain in her heart about him needing her, need was good, not satisfactory, but good.

'You think it will be them?' Harry asked, there were so many questions in his head about the whole deal they were about to get involved with and his heart was aching every time his mind went back to those little letters in his pocket. Hermione's face softened immediately.

'Even if they're not, we will have made our try,' Hermione said as she took his hand in hers and lowered her voice. 'If it's something else, we have our wands and the experience to get out of trouble, if it's them indeed, we'll see why they were not there when needed, I'm here with you.' Hermione added and Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, lingering for just a second more with his lips against her soft skin.

'Thank you, so much,' Harry whispered and Hermione only smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, allowing his lips to brush against the crown of her head and her scent of roses to invade his nostrils, intoxicating him.

'I hope we'll be back in time for your birthday,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled, of course she would have planned something, with or without the help of the Weasleys, he knew Hermione always liked to celebrate his birthday as if it was her own.

'We have a week, maybe the whole deal won't last more than a few hours…' Harry commented, trying to sound carefree and failing, Hermione only looked at him for a moment before she could sigh and put her head back on his shoulder, planting a small kiss on his shoulder above the fabric of his t-shirt.

His mind flew back to his fears of what they were about to face in Bari. What if they were stepping right into a trap that could kill them? What if these so called Evans were just wrong about him? Why never Dumbledore mentioned these relatives? Why he repeatedly sent him to the Dursleys if his mother's parents were alive? Were they hurt by magic? Why Petunia had kept them out of her life? She never wanted Harry, then why she troubled her life with all this if she could have given him to her parents? Why they were showing up now, after so many years?

'Ssshh… you're too tensed,' Hermione's voice was heard from his shoulder, he knew she had closed her eyes, trying to take a nap, she always did when in an airplane, he had learnt that from the few trips they had done together after the war, before and after their final year at Hogwarts for their NEWTS. He still remembered all those hours he had held her close while they traveled to Australia, to retrieve her parents after the war. 'Everything will be alright,' She added again and Harry nodded even if she couldn't see it, their hands still clasped with each other.

The two hours of the flight to Bari were spent in light chat, some silence and a quick snack for the two, Harry had decided – to Hermione's dismay- to pay everything for the trip since he was taking her there for his issues as he had said. Hermione had protested but Harry had calmed her down with the promise to let her pay for whatever she wanted in their trip to Greece for her birthday in September, like they had planned as Hermione was dying to see the ancient sights in Athens, Olympia and Delphi.

They rented the car fairly easily, finding an office of a company close to the airport, Hermione did all the talking while Harry only smiled and eventually paid, they rented the car for a week, hoping it was either not too long or too short for them to return it. Harry would drive the small distance to Santo Spirito and the actual address they had been given.

'Qual e la strado per lo Spirito Santo?' Hermione asked a young woman from the window of her seat, the lady showed them the way and Harry tried not to grin too much at Hermione's cute Italian accent, this woman would always surprise him.

Obviously the trip wasn't too long, about twenty to twenty five minutes until they reached the place and then spot the actual address, Hermione was holding a map and the address, making sure they'll reach the place quickly, when she was done with it, she opened her purse again and took out a small CD case. She chose one and inserted it in the CD player of the car. At the intro, Harry groaned playfully.

'Oh my… here we go again…' he said teasingly but Hermione only glared and poked her tongue at him as the song "Marry Me" of Emilie Autumn started.

_Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then_

_Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when_

_I was in his bed, and my father had sold me_

_I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and_

_When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded_

_And when I am buried at least I was married_

_I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior_

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear_

_What beautiful dresses and hair_

_I'm lucky to share his bed_

_Especially since I'll soon be dead_

'It's a hymn to how women were and still are suppressed because of society.' Hermione defended the song and Harry grinned, less teasingly, he knew very well of her fights over those in need for equalization.

'It's creepy,' Harry retorted in vain and Hermione poked her tongue at him again. 'And stop poking your tongue at your husband!' Harry added playfully and Hermione made a mocking face as she started singing the next lyrics.

_Marry me, he said, god, he's ugly, but fortune is ours_

_Running in the gardens enjoying men, women, and flowers _

_Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh_

_So that I can pretend that I'm menstru...well, unavailable_

_My life is arranged but this union's deranged_

_So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose_

_And when master's displeased I'll be down on my knees again_

_Oh, what beautiful things I'll wear_

_What beautiful dresses and hair_

_I'm lucky to share his bed_

_Especially since I'll soon be dead_

'It is creepy, Hermione, admit it, it's talking about her self-injury down there…' Harry said again and Hermione sighed as she moved her head in the rhythm of the song.

'You just don't get it, do you? This song shows so much of how women through the years have been through the same social problems, that almost always come in total contrast with their free spirit. Many women reached the level of self-injury to prevent more inflicted pain by partners they hadn't even agreed on marrying…' Hermione lectured about it and Harry grinned, he liked to play the git with her, she was cute when she was getting angry with him over things like songs since they almost never fought.

_When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow_

_Through balls, births, and bridge games I know what will follow_

_We're coupled together through hell, hurt, and hunger_

_Or at least until husband finds someone younger_

_Yes, fertilization is part of my station_

_I laugh as he grabs me in anticipation_

_Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers_

_But whose children are they? Why, mine and my lover's!_

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear_

_What beautiful dresses and hair_

_I'm lucky to share his bed _

_Especially since I'll soon be dead_

_What beautiful things I'll wear_

_What beautiful dresses and hair_

_I'm lucky to share his bed_

_So why do I wish I was..._

'I guess, dear husband, you can't be very liberal with your wife, now can you?' Hermione started teasing back and Harry grinned at her.

'I _am_ liberal with my wife, dear wife, but even if I wasn't, her free spirit is too strong for any try of mine to contain it… and I'm quiet glad about it…' Harry replied, knowing what to say for her to smile, this little quarrel over the song was taking his mind off his worries but he wanted to show her that he didn't mind the song, after so many times he had listened to it at her place; he had grown to like it.

'Good, because our children will take from me, for their own good,' Hermione finally said, loving to play house with him, giving her, even with humor, the satisfaction of acting like something more than his best friend, this game of theirs had started awhile ago but none of them had bothered to stop it, only taking it to new levels.

A couple more songs played but the song that started almost fifteen minutes later had both Harry and Hermione sobering up at its first notes, they knew this song very well, it was something like a personal hymn for them, of their lost opportunity.

_Pass me that lovely little gun_

_My dear, my darling one_

_The cleaners are coming, one by one_

_You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door_

_They measure the room, they know the score_

_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_

_Of your broken little heart_

_O children_

Either dared to turn it off or push "next", they couldn't, both their thoughts were gone back in the war, in the short weeks that had been just her and him, no Ron, no Ginny, no War, just like now, at the end, they remained, why was it so hard for them to accept and embrace it?

_Forgive us now for what we've done_

_It started out as a bit of fun_

_Here, take these before we run away_

_The keys to the gulag_

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rej-_

Hermione's hand shot to the button and finally ended the song, drawing the car in silence for a moment, in that moment, they both looked at each other, staring into their eyes, there was a small space between their seats but for that moment, it felt as if there was an ocean and a single inch keeping them apart at the same time.

'Turn left here and move just a bit more, we're almost there.' She finally broke the moment with instructions, it seemed like instructions always got between them, about where to go, how to act around others and around each other, instructions made by her, him, the rest of the people, their destiny too, _instructions_, they were even following the instructions of a small sheet of paper right that moment, Harry hated instructions.

He obliged however, _like always_, and turned the black car in the corner she had shown, they moved in a small road of small villas and beautiful gardens on one side and the beach on the other, the afternoon sun was showering the green grass and the beautiful roses and ivy that wrapped the fences separating the properties, at the end of the road they could see a house without other houses around it, seemingly orange as the setting sun showered it too in its light.

'I think this is it,' Hermione said and Harry took out his wand as he lowered speed, testing any kind of possible fields of magic that could be set, he felt nothing, causing his heart to kick, maybe he had preferred a trap?

They stopped the car right out of the fence and remained there for a few seconds, Hermione took his hand in hers, all tension forgotten from the ended song before.

'It will be alright,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and nodded as he looked at her, this time seeking solace and strength instead of sharing regret and pain.

They moved out of the car at the same time, opened the gate that wasn't locked and moved up the small path to the front door, it was a beautiful little villa, made by stones and concrete to keep it steady as the Mediterranean countries suffered from earthquakes annually.

Harry read the small label on the doorbell before he could push the button.

_Margaret & Craig Evans_

After the happy bell that was heard, a small silence followed and then there was movement, at least two pairs of feet were approaching and a small stir of the curtain by the door's window was detected but Harry and Hermione didn't have time to see who had looked at them, their wands were at the ready however, ready to be taken out of their pockets.

'_Questa deve essere sua moglie!' _A male voice was heard and Hermione gasped.

'They think I'm your wif-' her words died down in her throat as the door was opened and suddenly the young couple was before an elderly lady with white hair in a bun, soft features and amazing emerald green eyes that stared right in Harry's emerald green orbs, the resemble with Lily Potter was crystal clear.

'My boy,' the woman, Margaret said in a broken whisper and made the step that separated her from Harry, wrapping her arms around the young man, Harry could do nothing else but wrap his own arms around his grandmother.

* * *

OOK that was it, the chapter was a bit short, i'm not sure if we'll have the big chapters we had in the other stories and i kind of like it like that in this case because it's quick and full of things, what u think of it? it was a bit hard for me to make spring-y Italy when it's actually snowing here in Greece... i mean seriously? in mid-March? pfff

anyway, what u think of Jane's knowing smile at Harry? and oooh Hermione makes a novel... what hurts the most huh? and harry and hermione acting wify and hubby with each other and BAM another cliffy i know... don't hate me guys, i updated quickly enough even while being sick and with college on my way... what u think of the songs i used in their car ride (if i could, i would be using O'Children even as my doorbell :P) and they had a cute talk in the car and a nice moment of silence, we get deeper little by little and WE GOT A GLIMPSE OF CRAIG AND MARGARET EVANS! woooo we'll learn more of them in the next chapie, which will be made and uploaded quickly if i have many reviews, nope, i am not blackmailing you... we have a give and take relationship here you and I... ; ) (bellatrix laugh)

thank you very much for reading guys, please review

CP09

ps, someone asked about the voting and the results, it was 24 to 15


	3. Explanations

Alright guys! here's the new chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts and faves, no matter how many times I say "thank you" are not enough to express how grateful i am to you for your love and support!

Here is the new chapie, i guess we're going for around 8 . word pages long chapies each time, i kind of like it, they're not huge but i think they're big enough

Enjoy...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three – Explanations_

'My sweet boy,' Margaret whispered in Harry's ear after the few seconds they held each other in the hug, Harry was still numb at the surprise of seeing the woman's eyes, so much alike his and his mother's. He could feel no trance of magic around the couple so he decided to try and act normal around them, his heart feared as the doubts died down and he was about to learn the truth of where they had been.

'I have questions,' Harry finally vocalized his thoughts and Margaret framed her grandson's face with her warm palms.

'And we have answers, my dear,' Margaret said as she finally looked next to Harry and smiled brightly as Craig approached Harry. 'And you must be his wife, welcome here, dear,' Margaret said to the dumbfounded Hermione who didn't have the time to answer as the older woman hugged her tightly.

'My boy,' Craig said and Harry smiled a bit as the two men hugged each other manly.

'Uhmm.. I'm not his-'

'Come in, come in, we have so many things to talk about, we didn't expect you so early, or to be honest, we weren't sure you were the one, we have sent the letter to all the Harry Potters we could find and we never had a response,' Margaret interrupted Hermione who only looked at Harry who nodded and together, they entered the small villa.

Warm colors, beautiful furniture of crème colors along white, pink and happy warm colors welcomed them in the villa, the smell of jasmine and roses filled their nostrils. They followed the older couple, Hermione still with one hand on her wand and the other taking Harry's in hers, Harry squeezed her hand as they reached the kitchen and they sat down as they were gestured by Craig who couldn't take his eyes off Harry, Margaret put the kettle on and moved close to her husband too. Harry didn't know from where to start.

'Where have you been all this time?' he finally asked. 'How did you find me now? Why not earlier?' Harry meant to ask only the first thing but the next couple of questions followed without him realizing, Hermione's squeeze made him pause. Margaret and Craig looked at each other for a moment before they could answer.

'Harry what do you know about us?' Margaret finally asked and Harry felt frustrated for getting an answer through a question.

'That you were dead, I didn't know a lot of things about you, Petunia told me you were dead years before I or Dudley were born, Dumbledore and the rest never mentioned you but Dumbledore must had believed you were dead too.' Harry answered, Dumbledore had explained to him why he always sent him to Petunia every summer, but why he never sent him to his grandparents. Margaret sighed and nodded her head.

'Many people believed that, my sweetheart, but truth is, we were alive, under spells for years, but alive,' Margaret said and Harry frowned at the answer.

'Then why you never showed up? What spells? How you know you were bewitched?' Harry asked again but this time, the answer came from someone else than the Evans.

'Lily manipulated your memories, didn't she?' Hermione answered with another question and Harry's and the Evans' heads snapped at her direction, she was waiting for the confirmation that came with the old couple's nods. Harry felt like a small part of the truth came into light but he needed to know more.

'Explain from the beginning,' He finally half-asked, half-demanded and the older couple nodded their heads again and Margaret did the talking once again.

'The last time we saw her, she was terrified, she had given birth to you, she was so happy yet so worried about something like a prophesy she had told us about. She discussed the whole thing with us, she had said it was for our own safety, she would restore the spells after the war. We agreed, trusting her completely to return for us, when she told Petunia about it, she lost it, she didn't even want to hear of being changed, and when we told her that we had agreed on being under spells, she decided to estrange herself from us, in one night, we lost both daughters, one by her choice, the other by the spells she used on us.

'The next thing we knew was the end of the spell, our lives as Dana and Christian Emerson ended in a small period of time during 1998 and we found ourselves here in Italy, trying desperately to contact with Lily, the ministry or even Dumbledore and Petunia and we found none for a long time. We knew how the Wizarding world worked but we certainly knew of a different world from the one we had last heard of in 1980.

'We achieved on contacting Dudley, Petunia refused to reply our letters, as Dudley explained, she was afraid we weren't the ones we claimed we were since we were to be dead, or she was just still mad at us for choosing Lily's method of hiding, but Dudley told us that you had survived the war, that Lily…' there Margaret paused for the first time, her voice hitching, she took a moment to recover.

'That Lily and James had been gone and that you were somewhere in the Wizarding world, having visited them only once in 1999 to make sure they were alright, we didn't know why you hadn't remained in contact with them, but were thankful you were alive, so we started searching for Harry Potters around Britain. It wasn't easy, but we had tried to make the letter with a small code you would recognize and only, we knew many would just toss the letter away and wouldn't bother to come to Italy to meet two old people but we hoped, that if you had inherited your father's sweet heart and your mother's love for the family, you would come…. And here you are… with your wife, alive and sound.' Margaret finally said and patted both Harry and Hermione's free hands.

Hermione was ready to explain that she wasn't Harry's wife again, feeling her cheeks getting hotter for the misunderstanding but Harry asked first.

'Had mum told you how she decided to keep Dumbledore out of this? I was sent to the Dursleys after their death in 1981 because he believed there was no other relative of mum's to keep me for certain reasons…' Harry asked again and Margaret sighed again.

'When she had told us about the spell she said that everyone would think us dead so the Death Eaters wouldn't chase us down, she had let only James knowing, even Petunia knew just of a spell to keep us away, Lily would lie to her that the spell went bad and we died as to make sure we and of course Petunia who had refused to be under spells, would be safe, later on, she would restore the spell and tell Petunia of her lie and she had hoped that Petunia would understand…

'I guess the secret of our fate was taken with James and our poor Lily-bud,' Margaret said and this time she couldn't stop the tears as Craig patted her back soothingly.

'You look so much like James, but your eyes…' Margaret said with a small, full of tears smile and Harry for the first time, reached with the hand that wasn't holding Hermione's, and patted his grandmother's hand.

'I know… I have hers, your eyes…' Harry said and Margaret gave a small smile. Harry's mind was racing but he could understand what had happened here, a series of misunderstandings, a few stubborn people and a dose of bad luck had been enough for him to be raised in the living Hell of the Dursleys', now he could see another reason for Petunia disliking him, Lily had prevented Petunia from her parents, the parents that always felt proud of Lily being a witch…

'Dudley's letter had been rather short, he only said he was alright, that Petunia didn't want to reply to the letters because of her lack of knowledge on your news and that she didn't want to hear more of us, Dudley didn't even mention Vernon or where they lived, he only said you two were alive and that you had visited the year we had sent the letter, in 1999, ever since, we haven't heard of his news. How is he and Petunia?' Craig this time spoke and Harry felt his stomach dropping, his grandparents had no idea about how he had grown up with the Dursleys, they didn't know of the beating, the cupboard, the fear.

'I don't know… we're not in touch,' Harry said honestly and felt Hermione's hand squeezing his in comfort, he glanced at her for a moment and then looked back at their puzzled faces.

'You… they didn't take good care of you? I know Petunia didn't like Lily or Severus very much, and she had her problems with us… but she always wanted children and she got two, her own and you…' Margaret said and Harry felt like his heart broke a little more, his childhood's nightmares had been shared with few people, Hermione was actually the only one to have been with him in 1999 when he had visited the Dursleys for the first and last time after the war. That day, she had the time to see the cupboard for good as she hadn't had the chance in the times she had visited Privet Drive number 4 to take him away with the rest during their Hogwarts time.

'I… I was raised by them just fine, sometimes Petunia told me about mum's wrongdoings in her life but in general, she raised me… properly, I just had to go away in case people wanted to hurt them in reprisal for Voldemort's downfall… and the Wizarding world needed time to adjust, like I did,' Harry lied efficiently to his grandparents, he couldn't bear the revelation of the truth, it was instinct, his need for a family, the shame a child carries for his bad first years, maybe all of these things but Harry didn't want to see Margaret's eyes filling with tears again at how her older daughter raised him, there was no need for more pain right now. Hermione caressed his hand in affection under the table and Harry glanced at her for a moment, her eyes were full of tears at the sound of his innocent lie.

The sun had almost set outside the villa but the Evans, Harry and Hermione were still on the table, not having realized that afternoon was turning into evening.

'We were surprised none noticed of the end of the spells or our tries to contact. Where's Dumbledore and Severus?' Craig asked and Harry sighed and shook his head.

'When you attempted to reach the Wizarding world, everyone was trying to get back to normal… the ministry had seen better days than the 90's…' Harry said and sighed. 'Dumbledore died in 1996, Severus died in the spring of 1998,' he said, avoiding to inform them about Severus killing Albus. The couple nodded with sad faces.

'The spells started to fail in summer of 1998… that's why none noticed our tries… what about Sirius, he was your godfather, Lily had informed us about it before the spell, and Remus and Peter? They were good friends of James' they knew of Lily and us.' Margaret asked and Harry gritted his teeth, this conversation was so painful.

'All dead in the war, we had many casualties.' Harry finally said , not wanting to get into details and memories that would make him hex everything around him, Margaret nodded again and sighed as she looked at Harry's eyes for a moment.

'We're so sorry for not being there, we wished the spells had been broken sooner, we couldn't do something about it, Lily had planned it all for our safety, maybe she should have planned out things better for her safety too…' Margaret said and Harry sighed with his turn and nodded as he patted his grandmother's hand.

_She would have been saved if Pettigrew hadn't betrayed her. _'We can't change the past, we can only keep up with the present and the future…' Harry tried to encourage the older woman who smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded her head as she squeezed Harry's hand.

'That means you'll stay here for a few days? So we can meet you and your- oh dear, we have a granddaughter-in-law and we don't know her name! I'm so sorry dear! This is so rude of us.' Margaret said, scandalized and this time Hermione smiled and found the opportunity to finally clear this out, she was starting to feel dangerously comfortable being referred as Harry's wife.

'My name is Hermione Granger, I'm not your grandson's wife, I'm his… best friend,' Hermione finally said and Margaret looked surprised, just like Craig did, while Harry and Hermione looked uncomfortable and depressed at the revelation.

'Oh I'm sorry, I thought… you look like a couple, all holding hands and glancing at each other…' Margaret said and chuckled, making the rest chuckle, awkwardly, 'Well, our grandson's friend, is our friend, welcome here dear, we hope you'll stay with Harry for as long as you want,' Margaret said and looked hopefully at her grandson who nodded with a small smile.

'We should show you your room and then make dinner, you must be exhausted from the trip, we can catch up on more during our meal or tomorrow,' Margaret said in a motherly fashion and Harry smiled and nodded, missing –willingly or not- the bit about their _room. _They followed her in a corridor that led to a staircase and they moved up to the second floor of the villa, where Margaret opened a door and showed them a comfortable bedroom, in the same happy, crème colors and the double poster bed.

'We don't have a second guestroom…I know it's one bed and you're just friends but I guess there won't be a problem right?' Margaret asked and Harry and Hermione looked at each other, their hearts beating faster. 'Or you can somehow cut it in two with magic?' Margaret asked hesitantly as she encountered the silence from the young people, the two snapped from their stupors.

'Uhm noo it's ok,'

'No we shouldn't mess with your guestroom,'

'Yeah, it would make too much of a mess over nothing,'

'Yeah, we're just fine with the bed,' their mutual rant ended with exhales of breath and blushed faces while Margaret looked at them surprised, before a smile that reminded to both of Jane Granger appeared on her face.

'Alright then… you can relax here… I will call you for dinner in about twenty minutes… the tv shows Italian channels but it also shows CNN, MTV and some other channels in English… Craig will go to the cellar for the perfect wine while I'll make the pasta, if you want you can go and have a walk at the beach… the new moon allows you to see the stars in the dark sky and the lights of Bari don't reach here to destroy the view…' Margaret said and the young people nodded, still in the awkward silence that had followed their rant. 'Enjoy yourselves…' Margaret added as she closed the door…

Harry and Hermione remained in the bedroom on their own, by each other's side, with their hands just an inch apart, both their minds were full of thoughts of the day that was close to an end but their hearts were full of confusion and frustration over more personal matters…

'How are you feeling?' Hermione finally asked, deciding to push away all her current troubles and not over-think her worries and frustrations about her feelings. She had to be Harry's rock right now.

'Confused… happy and sad at the same time, happy for finally finding them, sad for having lost them for so long over misunderstandings, bad luck and awful timing… if they had been close, I wouldn't have been with the Dursleys…' Harry said and Hermione sighed sadly and nodded her head as she approached and took his hand in hers, making him almost shudder at the touch.

'They say things happen for a reason,' Hermione said quietly and Harry sighed and took his hand away, he was so confused, with his parents, his grandparents, Petunia, Hermione, everyone, he had thought things wouldn't be more complicated but he had been mistaken.

Hermione knew when to back down and give him some space on his own, she needed the same too, in just a few hours, they had jumped in an airplane and traveled from north Europe to south to an adventure that had only started, and the idea of them spending the night in the same bed made her want to run away.

'I'll take that walk your grandmother suggested…' Hermione finally said and Harry nodded as he looked deep into her eyes, they didn't need to talk to say that they needed that time both for themselves, just a few minutes, to remain alone with their thoughts, they weren't blind nor stupid, Margaret had thought them in a relationship, like the rest of the Wizarding world and Hermione's parents… they needed a small dose of silence for them to think clearly, to push deep inside their hearts their surfaced comfort in each other's intimate presence.

Joking around as husband and wife was cute, but when others thought them in a relationship, the reality neared, the games ended and the fears of destroying their most solid relation: their friendship, collided with their hearts.

He was left alone in the room, as the door closed softly behind him, this was a beautiful room, crème and white, a bit of lilac, it was bright even if the sun had set and the light was coming from the lamps on the nightstands. Harry looked at the double bed, before, he would try to reason with himself, they had been in the same room before, in beds close to each other, they shouldn't be awkward… the tent was something more than a long period of time being close every night, but he knew, this was in the past, now he had reasons to be afraid.

He had feelings for Hermione, he knew that but he wasn't sure what she wanted, she was different, everyone had changed after the war and he knew he shared some of the fears she had, she had failed with Ron, and even if he wasn't Ron, he was too afraid to risk his only friend, his best friend, he had lost so many, the conversation with his grandparents proved that, he wouldn't lose Hermione too.

His mind went back to his grandparents, unwillingly, he was already mentally referring to them as his grandparents, they knew Dumbledore and Severus and they had contacted Dudley and Petunia, they couldn't be thieves or some trouble makers. They seemed good people and Harry didn't want to believe they were anything less than that, two good people who lost their children and grandchildren in a war that had nothing to do with them… Harry sighed as he thought of his mother, Lily had done her best to keep her parents safe. Like Hermione had, his mind went back to the brunette his heart ached for… He groaned as at the speed his thoughts changed inside his head.

Without having realized it, he had moved close to the window of the room, he moved the curtain to the side and looked outside, the view was amazing, the black sea was reflecting the starry sky, the sandy beach seemed like made of velvet, smooth only with the path of a pair of feet that drew Harry's attention. At the end of the path, Hermione was standing in the water knee-deep, he could see her silhouette from the little light that fell upon her from the house, his eyes remained on her for awhile, watching as she remained unmoving with her legs in the water, he gulped the moment he realized she was holding her long skirt with her hands to her hips, he could see her creamy legs, her skin glistering slightly as the small waves caressed it.

He wanted to be with her, he wanted to talk to her, he didn't care about the awkwardness, he had dragged her there within a day, he wanted to know her opinion, her impressions in all this, her thoughts, he wanted Hermione with him.

He moved out of the room, down the stairs and through the corridor, he passed by the kitchen, where his grandparents were talking about something, the paused when Harry showed up, in his hurry, he had only heard something about "she is sad,". Harry and the Evans remained in silence for a moment before Margaret could speak.

'Oh Harry… you're going to the beach?' she asked and Harry nodded his head. 'You should, Hermione moved there a few minutes ago and she looked… sad, almost in tears in her way out,' Margaret said and Harry frowned at this, without a word, he moved out of the house, closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, he left them next to the door, where Hermione had left her own shoes and he moved quietly to the beach and up the path Hermione's feet had left.

He approached and didn't care for his trousers getting wet as he got in the water and got closer to Hermione. He also didn't care of the intimate hug he gave her from behind, making her gasp and cause her hands to let the skirt fall, the fabric got wet and started dancing lazily around her legs in the rhythm of the waves. Of course she had sensed him nearing but she hadn't expected him to hug her like that, after their tries to play nice, his arms wrapped around her stomach, his chin rested on her shoulder and automatically, her head rested on his own shoulder as her eyes looked up at the sky and her own hands touched his arms as they held her close.

As he held her close to his body, he could feel every sniff and every sob, he remained silent, knowing she would open up on her own. For now, he enjoyed her body against his and the pleasantly refreshing water as they stood in the water together. He gazed at the horizon while she gazed at the stars, their hearts synchronizing their beat even if their minds kept racing on different things respectively.

'These are tears of relief,' Hermione finally whispered, close to Harry's ear as they remained hugged. 'Your mum used similar spells to mine, if I had died in the war, my parents would have been saved, I know it sounds pointless now, they're fine, they forgave me for all that I had done, but seeing your grandparents alive is a huge relief for my own choices as well… if I hadn't made it, my parents would have survived, and when they'd be back to normal, they would be safe, even without me around,' Hermione whispered again and Harry tightened his arms around his best friend, around the woman his heart belonged to. He knew of her struggle with the choices she had to make during the war, her fear for her parent's fate had been evident, he still remembered her words in the forest of Dean, right after Godric's Hollow… he also remembered her suggestion of them just staying there… growing old… he pushed those thoughts away quickly, Hermione was his rock but right now, she needed his support.

'It's all over and you're alive, Hermione, and your parents are just fine…' Harry tried to calm her down with his words, when she was sad, he always wanted to make her feel better, he never liked her in tears. He felt her nod against him as her head turned slightly and her breath came hot on his neck's skin. He felt her body relaxing more against him, as relief swept over her entire form.

'Thank you,' he whispered as he turned his own head towards her, his lips inches from hers, their eyes locked with each other. 'For everything, from being in my Quidditch matches even when we were quarrelling, to this, being here, now, in a beach in Italy, letting me in; to see how you felt when you sent your parents away and ran away to a war with me…' he kept in a slow, smooth voice, Hermione gave a small smile as his hand flew up to her face and took away the tears, her eyes closed at his touch.

'Don't thank me… I was always by your side… and I will always be…' Hermione said in a smooth voice too, keeping her face close to his as she looked up at him from where she rested her head on his shoulder, they needed only to close that little gap between their lips and…

'GUYS! Dinner's ready!' Margaret's voice was heard and the two parted immediately as if electricity had rushed between them. They moved out of the water and Harry waved at the house in response, unable even to croak, let alone speak at the moment.

'You're a mean person, Maggie…' Craig said with a small grin on his face as he and his wife watched their grandson and his… best friend approaching. Margaret grinned too, she knew she had destroyed the moment, she could see clearly that her grandson and Hermione were far away from the best friend lines by now… but she wanted first to get to know the young people and then allow them to make that one, little step towards each other.

'I don't need to be magical to see the signs here… but first, I want to make sure they're right for each other,' Margaret said and winked at her husband who sighed, Margaret had done similar tests in the past, with another couple he once knew, half of the couple was his daughter, Lily...

* * *

OOK we had the explanations we needed, what u think? Lily tried her best to save her mum and dad but didn't have the time to restore their lives as she lost her own *snif*

what u think of the chapie? we got a bit more serious in this one, more emotional and we had a nice, sad-angsty scene with harry and hermione in the beach... Margaret is on for some tests baby! and poor Craig has been there.. done that lol

thank you for reading, please review and let me know of your opinion...


	4. Like a Wife

Hello everyone! YES! thank you so much for the reviews and love you show me, i'm so glad you like my work.

I am so sorry for the delay but ff net has been giving errors for days

Enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter Four – Like a Wife_

_The hard green beam hit the woman and she fell on the floor, lifeless like a doll. The hooded figure moved closer to the crib with the little child. The brunette mother with the wide opened lifeless brown eyes was gone and her child with the brown messy curls and emerald green eyes was about to face the same fate, as his father had died a few moments prior to his mother, in his try to stop this Dark Lord like he had done with the previous, only this time, he had failed…_

Harry's eyes snapped open in a small gasp, his entire body jerked for a second as consciousness rushed into his mind and he looked around him, still unaware of his surroundings and the different feel of the bed he was on.

A warm body, this was the first thing he realized against him as he looked down and saw a sea of brown locks spread under his chin, his eye traveled down, Hermione was sleeping against him, or he was sleeping against her or whatever, point was, she was facing him, her head pillowed by his arm, his other arm was holding her waist, while her right arm was close to her face and the other was touching his chest, their bodies were almost collided from the waist down.

He took a moment to relax and tense up at the same time, the dream was awful even if it was already fading away, the brunette had looked so familiar, at this Harry's eyes moved back on Hermione's face, he shook his head with a small sigh, it was her, Hermione.

He was sweaty still, slightly out of breath, but he tried to relax because he had to admit, he didn't want her to wake up yet, she felt so great against him, in her beautiful blue summer gown. The previous night, after the dinner with the grandparents and the wine that followed their small talk at the beach, Harry and Hermione had decided to go to bed. They had slept on the edges of the bed, trying to relax and let sleep take them both after some uncomfortable chuckles, little giggles because of the wine and a few periods of silence filled with thoughts, possibilities, fears and hopes. Now, he was against her with her soft body clicking with his masculine like a puzzle piece, they had found their way to each other in their sleep, Harry thought with a small smile that was only for him to be aware of.

His eyes traveled up and down her form, he felt his heartbeat accelerating a little as he noticed her chest, the gown had a V neck and her cleavage was shown, her breasts were pushed together as her arms were curled between each other. He knew he had to calm down, it was morning, a difficult time of the day for a guy without the woman he loves pressed against him with her breasts before him, he needed a distraction, and he found it immediately and unwillingly as he noticed the small scar.

He knew what it was, usually she covered it up either with her clothes or a simple make-up spell, it was small, white by now and of different texture from the rest of her smooth skin because of the curse that had hit her in their fifth year, when he had thought he lost her by Dolohov. And his eyes moved, unwillingly again, down the arm she had on his chest, he could see that scar too, the largest on her body as far as he knew… the one from Bellatrix.

_Mudblood_

Her skin there was ruined too, signaling her blood status, he frowned, he felt his heart racing but in nothing more but furry for what she had been through, for what she had suffered to be by his side…

The back of her palm was touching his heart, where his own scar lay, by the locket the night of the silver doe's appearance. They both bore scars in similar places of their bodies, his hand by Umbridge, her arm by Lestrange, both their hearts from magic… Yet they had survived, and they both bore these scars with dignity, having showed them only to their people, only the ones who won't stare, only to the ones who knew how it felt.

But did anyone else know how it felt? Ultimately, it was the pair of them who got through most of it, it was him who tried to pull through every day and it was her who had trust in him, even when Ron or Harry himself hadn't…

He couldn't resist, at that moment, he didn't even mind if he woke her, he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her temple, his lips lingering on her skin as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Her face didn't change, she only moved her head slightly, pressing her head against his lips in her sleep and Harry sighed again, he needed to find a way to burry his feelings for her, this purity of theirs, this friendship, this lack of taking the step further, had to remain, he had lost friends like Ron and Ginny and he couldn't' afford to lose Hermione, he had lived without the rest in the past, like he did now, but he couldn't jeopardize Hermione's presence in his life.

He was used on screwing up with his girlfriends, Cho, Ginny and the couple more birds that followed in weeks-long relationships after the war. He was a troubled person, he knew that, he needed someone who knew him, someone who could give him space and time like Hermione had done the previous evening, he needed someone like her, he needed her, but we always want the one person we can't have… if things got wrong, he couldn't lose her from his life and he knew, if they failed like she did with Ron, they would never be the same again.

All the courage he had mastered up the previous day, in the car while they listened to those songs now was fading away like it always did, he should keep up following the set instructions, he would keep up like that if it was for him not to lose the most important person in his life.

With this thought, and the decision of burying deep inside his feelings once again, he decided to leave the room, he wouldn't sleep anyway and he couldn't keep watching her without feelings spurting inside his heart like poisonous ivy, trying to suffocate the organ.

He untangled himself from her, moving in silence as not to disturb her, he made it out of bed, saw her stretching her arm towards the space he previously occupied and frowning at his absence and he quickly exited the bedroom they shared.

He moved down the stairs in shorts and t-shirt and he tried to push away the thoughts caused by the fact of Hermione's vanilla and rose sense still lingering on the fabric of his clothes.

He entered the kitchen, where he heard noise and was greeted by his beaming grandmother who was making omelet, toasts, waffles and a lot more things that made Harry smile, he would have loved to be waking up in such sweet and delicious welcome in the past…

'Good morning, sweetheart,' Margaret said as she rushed closer to her grandson in a deep purple dress of hers, she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. She then took his face in her hands and smiled, the happiness in her eyes evident.

'Go and wash your face while I'll serve you breakfast, Hermione's still asleep?' Margaret asked and Harry nodded his head. 'Oh my poor girl, she must be exhausted after the trip, did you sleep well?' the older woman asked again and Harry smiled and nodded, remembering for a moment the warm body he was up against until a few moments ago, he tried to sober up.

'Yes… it was a great nap,' Harry said and Margaret nodded her head and let him go so he could get ready.

'Your grandfather is outside, having his daily dive… if you want you can join him but you won't eat too much so you can swim,' Margaret said and Harry grinned and nodded as he moved to the bathroom of the ground floor.

'I think I'll stay in and enjoy my grandmother's company,' Harry said with a smile and Margaret's eyes almost filled with tears as she nodded and gestured for him to go and get ready.

He did so, taking a few minutes but remaining in his shorts and t-shirt as he didn't want to wake Hermione by returning in the room for clothes. He returned smiling and hungry for the food his grandmother served him. They both sat on the table and smiled at each other as Harry started his breakfast.

'What would Hermione and you want for dinner?' Margaret asked and Harry shrugged as he ate his waffle and nodded his approval of his grandmother's ability to cook.

'I don't know… I have no problem about the food, and I'm sure Hermione won't have some specific request… we're both really easygoing with food and such things, considering how we survived in the war…' Harry said and immediately regretted it, he was feeling so comfortable with his grandparents that he didn't think of them not knowing about the war, he needed to talk to Hermione about what they would exclude from their story as not to sadden the older couple. Margaret's face had darkened already as she took his hand in hers.

'You've been through a lot, haven't you?' she asked quietly and Harry didn't hide the truth by nodding. 'I wish I and your grandfather could be there…' she added and Harry sighed and squeezed her hand in his larger palm.

'Look, Grandma,' he started, for the first time in his life calling her like that, making her eyes fill with tears this time. 'I wish many things could be different for all of us, but… yes, Hermione and I have been through a lot, through the most to be honest, but we don't regret it, it's who we are and I know you have so many things to learn for me but one thing you need to know is that, things would have been much much worse for me if Hermione wasn't there… and if it wasn't for the war and the rest of the things that happened… nor Hermione nor I would be the people we are now…' Harry said and Margaret nodded her head and sighed.

'You're right, sweetie, you're absolutely right, and I'm happy you have someone like Hermione by your side, she's like a guardian angel of yours, yesterday she looked so happy for you to have found us, she looks at you like there is none else around her.' Margaret said honestly, last night, before the dinner, she had pulled that stop of their moment at the beach, but during and after the dinner, the older woman had seen that Harry's friend was an amazing young lady with only one thing at heart: Harry's best interest.

'Do you have any pictures of mum's?' Harry asked, trying to change the subject, of course he knew of Hermione's happy face the previous night, he had noticed because his own eyes had hardly left her, she had glowed like the sun every time he laughed at something with his grandparents, like families do, she was genuinely happy for his family and truly relieved for her own choices, she had been joyous last night.

Margaret seemed slightly surprised at the abrupt change in their conversation but she sobered and shook her head negatively.

'I'm afraid not, dear, after the spell was broken, we searched for possibly hidden objects of our family Lily might had left with us but we found none, she probably didn't want us to stumble on them while the charm was on and had us confused since our memories were changed. But you can ask me anything you want about her…' Margaret said and saw Harry's face falling for a moment but he smiled and nodded.

'How was she?' Harry could only ask, he knew things from various people, he had seen her only once, right before his possible death in the Forbidden Forest… but he hadn't had the time to talk to her about all the things a son wants to know about his mother… they had only talked about death…not life.

'Lily… Lily was like a little star, shining even in the darkest of skies, making your eyes turn and look at her. She was always gentle, yet brave, she even put up with older children to protect Petunia in the times her sister's tongue couldn't stop… we knew she was different, and we were proven right when two people from the ministry arrived and wanted to talk to us about her.

'We were so proud of her being magical, we always had an opened mind in these things, our world is ancient and all these myths and creatures couldn't always been mythical… Lily had been so happy, even if Petunia was furious, my little Lily couldn't wait to start school, she had started reading her school books before the term could start, that hungry she was to enter the world she truly belonged to…

'At school, she was great, a true master in potions, a great girl, prefect at her fifth year, Head Girl at her seventh… she was great. Of course your father became the one for her ever since their fourth year but poor James was too afraid to show up how he was feeling so he was acting like every male teenager, with stupidity.

'Even Craig had once threatened him, when he had learnt about a fight he had been involved in for Lily… Craig had demanded to know what James wanted from our daughter, and it was then your father finally mastered the courage and told Craig about his feelings, it was funny, the first Evans who heard the declaration of love was Craig and not Lily…

'At the same time however, Lily was losing Severus, they had been so close, I knew these two shared something, I had no idea it was magic but I knew there was something, I never understood why they lost their friendship, I hadn't known about the war and Voldemort until she told me she was joining the Order of the Phoenix with James and his friends.

'I had been shocked when she told us about Severus and his choice to join the bad side, you see we muggles were out of all this mess but we knew what was happening, there was a war raging on right beneath our feet.

'When Lily learnt about her pregnancy… I hadn't seen my child happier, James too, was on cloud nine, even if he had just lost his parents, he had been rewarded by fate with a son. Their dream was to have a big family, they wanted children and a big house and they had just started taking it all.

'And then, you had been born, just a few days after Dudley and I had thought I wouldn't be more happy, you were so tiny, so beautiful and our eyes had been given to you… I was so happy to have two grandsons… and both Lily and Petunia, even if they didn't talk to each at that point, they were both in their worlds, in their families, in their lives and I could only be happy for both.

'But then…' Margaret for the first time paused her words as Harry had remained silent to listen to his grandmother. She took a breath and tried to keep it together. 'Then, Lily and James had shown up, already having talked to Petunia and having been rejected, they told us about the war, they mentioned something about Dumbledore and the war getting worse and Lily asked us to accept to be changed and sent away, and I held her promise of her return, because I knew, she would give it all to keep that promise. But I had no idea she would lose her life… I had no idea you would have been alone, I had no idea I wouldn't see you again. I had thought it would be only for a few months… I had thought I would be there for your first day at school, your first bicycle ride, your first grades… your Hogwarts letter…. I had no idea….' Margaret finally stopped and sniffed as she his her face in her palm. Harry sighed and nodded, standing up and hugging his grandmother tightly.

'I'm so sorry,' he could only whisper to his grandmother's ear, he had lost his mother, but this woman here had lost both her daughters, one being away and the other under a gravestone, and there's nothing worse than having you child dead…

'But I'm glad I finally met you, I'm sure I have a few more firsts to see of yours, your first child, your first and hopefully only wedding.' Margaret said with a small chuckle and Harry grinned in spite his pained heart. He didn't comment something in this as they both heard noise from the stairs and turned to see Hermione moving down with a small smile on her face, she had clearly witnessed at least some of the scene between Harry and Margaret.

'Good morning dear! Did you sleep well?' Margaret said as she stood up and hugged Hermione, the young woman returned and hug and smiled at Harry from behind Margaret's shoulder, Harry returned the smile a bit stiffly, noticing she had magically covered up her scars – like she usually did- for the rest not to see them. Harry was glad in a way, being the mother of a muggle-born, Margaret would probably know what "Mudblood" means… seeing it in the form of a scar on Hermione's arm would only upset his grandmother…

After breakfast, Margaret proposed to them to take the car and enjoy the town but both Harry and Hermione postponed the little trip for another time with uneasiness as they claimed they wanted to settle down after the trip of the previous day, Hermione said she wanted to go outside for awhile, at the beach again and Harry offered his grandmother to help with lunch as he knew how to cook and would like to know a few secrets of the Italian cuisine.

Hermione decided to take notes with her at the beach, shrunk in her pocket for Harry not to reach for them again, she crossed the small road before the villa and got to the beach, at her right, there was a small tree and she decided to get in its shadow and relax there while she would try to work on her project.

She tried to focus on her work, on her characters and the plot, but her mind kept slipping away to other things, things that involved a certain man with messy locks and emerald green eyes. Last night had been confusing, one moment he was wrapped around her while the water caressed their legs, the next moment they were having dinner and laughing around and then she was enjoying his family moments with the Evans and then had to sleep in the same bed with him.

She wished things could be different, she wished things could simpler, like they were just 24 hours ago, when they were using their shields so well before each other, these cracks now, with their emotions slipping from between them and engulfing their hearts were suffocating.

She didn't want to sleep in the same bed with Harry again, not if it was for them to be like that, not if it was for them to need a small step and destroy it all.

She had been in a relationship with Ron, and it hadn't worked out, and in the process, she lost him as a friend too, she didn't want the same happening between her and Harry, she wouldn't stand it. She needed to find some lines again, some borders, but how can you define such lines when you're so close to someone? When his pain is your pain and vice versa?

'Care if I join you?' Craig's voice was smooth but Hermione was startled and jerked her pen as she looked up at him in his colorful swimming trousers and colorful shirt. She smiled after a moment and gestured for him.

'Sorry, I didn't see you there, no problem, of course,' she said as she gathered her notes quickly in a stack and left them next to her, putting a rock upon them to stop the light breeze from scattering them away. Craig smiled and nodded as he sat next to the young woman under the shadow of the tree and smiled at her.

'How's your holiday here so far?' he asked gently and Hermione smiled at the gentle man before her, she always imagined Lily Potter as a very gentle woman, she wasn't sure how Harry's mother had been like but we all create an angel-like for people that are not alive anymore, especially if they died in their try to save someone else. Her parents were very sweet too.

'It's great, I really like Italy,' Hermione said honestly and Craig smiled and nodded his head.

'You've been here before? In Italy I mean,' Craig asked and Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Yes, I had a couple of trips with my parents, they're muggles and they love traveling,' Hermione said and Craig looked at her surprised.

'Oh you're a muggle-born! Like Lily, that's nice,' Craig said and Hermione smiled again and nodded her head. 'Do you have siblings?' the older man asked and Hermione shook her head.

'No, an only child, my mother says I was a handful for both of them to have more…' Hermione said, remembering her mother's teasing and Craig chuckled and nodded his head.

'Hermione can I ask you a favor?' Craig asked after a moment and Hermione nodded her head with a small smile, she was almost sure of what Craig could want.

'Of course,' she replied and waited for the older man to speak.

'Can you tell me a few things about Harry? I want to know my grandson better, but I don't know from where to start… what is he like? What he likes and dislikes? I'm sure you know since you're his best friend.' Craig said and Hermione smiled, even if she felt the small stab of pain at the mention of hers as his best friend.

'Well… from where to start…' Hermione pondered and tried to decide what to say first. 'Harry is a very good and fair person, he has been through a lot yet he's able to love like none else. He's brave and willing to risk everything for the people close to his heart. He can be stubborn like a mule and he's easily upset, but who can blame him? A lot of things had been on his shoulders ever since he was a little boy.' Hermione said in general, smiling at the memories her words brought to her mind.

'He loves Quidditch, he was the best seeker the Gryffindor team ever had. His dream was to become an Auror and he made it, he's one of the best there as well. He likes wizards' chess, he's very good at making potions, like his mother, but his best lesson at school was Defense against the Dark Arts.' Hermione started with the first things that followed in her mind.

'He's a sleepy head, he likes sugar quills and chocolate frogs, one of his favorite colors is green, he doesn't have a pet ever since he's 18, he had his beloved owl but she died in the war and ever since he refused to have another pet. He tends to keep things in, he doesn't want to make anyone sad, and as I told you he's stubborn but all you need to do is stand your ground when he finally explodes and screams his head off in a last try to push you away, if you get though that too, then you're right in his heart.

'He's a rubbish dancer… I speak from experience, but he's excellent in cheering you up when you're down… He's a great cook, he makes great chicken with rice and mushrooms, he laughs with silly things and always makes sure his closest people are alright. We put up bets and if he loses he's watching historical dramas I choose, if he wins he takes me to Quidditch games that bore me to death, oh and he loves to fly, it's his favorite activity.

'He is cute with presents, always remembers what books I've seen in bookstores and buys them for me as presents. He has an excellent memory in general, he remembers our first serious conversation in our first year, right before he could go and face a danger. He had been more than scared when I had been infected by a magical creature in our second year, and the first thing I remember was his eyes when I woke from an attack in our fifth year…' Hermione stopped her words as she realized she had been talking with no stop, she blushed furiously and looked at Craig who was only smiling while he listened to her.

'You sound like a wife… yet you and he never…?' Craig asked and Hermione blushed even more as she shook her head.

'No… never,' she said firmly, remembering the moments they almost crossed the lines but always back stepped.

'Why? Is he gay, or are you a lesbian?' Craig asked sheepishly and Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

'No we just…' she sighed, 'we're best friends, like siblings,' she finally said and sighed again through her nose as she looked at Harry's grandfather almost in desperation.

'I see…' Craig finally said and put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'It will get better, it always does. I don't know you well but for me all that is enough is the look in your eyes while you speak about him, and his eyes looking at you every time you two are in the same room…' Craig finally said and stood up as he gave a small smile, Hermione could only stare ant give a small nod as she knew, yet another person believed her and Harry perfect for each other, this time it was someone who knew both of them for mare hours, she sighed as she watched Craig moving back to the house, how many more would think her as Harry's perfect match?

Maybe only Harry and Hermione herself still refused to accept certain things…

* * *

mmmmm a hhr chapie without hhr talking to each other at all lol that was a first, i hope you liked it guys, we're taking baby steps, poor harry had a struggling morning... hhr found each other in their sleep, i guess their bodies more primal and all know better than their minds and then we had the scene with harry and margaret,i wanted to explore the start of their bond, and hermione had a small talk with Craig... i think Craig was really sweet at the end with the reassuring hand, what u think?

thanks for readng, please review

CP09


	5. Their Greatest Fear

OOOK the site keeps up bitching everything around (uploads, alerts, reviews, searches, everyting!) but i'm doing my best to upload every chapter, i hope u're getting the notifications of each chapter, i get nothing so i have to check daily the reviews through my traffic tag but i will moan about it some other time

here is the new chapie guys, the largest of the fic so far :) i think you will like it, thanks for the awesome support :D

Enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter Five – Their Greatest Fear_

The rest of the previous day had been too silent for everyone, Hermione had spent almost the entire day at the beach, scrubbing in her notes, provoking Harry's curiosity more and more but he never made the move, the nightmare of the previous night, the awkwardness, the knowing smiles of his grandmother, all these things kept him away, they both needed time.

They had returned to bed with Hermione sleeping instantly, or so it seemed, with her notes shrunk somewhere again, and Harry laying down wide awake, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the music of her rhythmic breathing until he had fallen asleep too, at around 3am with his eyes and heart heavy.

The first sunrise found him opening his eyes but not because of the light but the jerking movements against his body. He looked down and found Hermione sleeping again on his side but not peacefully like the previous morning. Now she was tossing and mumbling things in her sleep, her face screwed in a frown of pain as she pleaded in her sleep.

'Please… I don't know anything about your vault…' her words woke him up fully and he supported himself on his elbow so he could hover above her and shake her to consciousness, he knew exactly of these dreams of hers, the torture in Malfoy manor. He had woken her up in the past, in the Heads' Common Room, where she would doze off sometimes and he would find her screaming in her sleep, or in her own dorm or in her flat later on, he hated those moments, he knew how the nightmares felt, he still had, and many of them included her screams from that day…

'Hermione… wake up, please, wake up,' he pleaded in a hushed voice as he shook her body carefully while she still tried to stop the pain in her slumber.

'Please… I don't know anything,' she cried before a scream could rip through her lips and make Harry frown deeper in his desperate try to wake her up.

'Hermione! Wake up, come on, wake up!' he tried harder and her eyes finally snapped open and the tears were released as she looked startled at him for a moment more before she could wrap her arms around him in her desperate try to keep him close, he could only hug her back as tightly, wanting her to know that he was there for her. They remained in the hug, not allowing themselves to get lonely once again. She was in her thin gown and he was in his shorts and t-shirt but the fabric of his clothes were quickly turning damp from Hermione's sweat and tears.

'Ssh, it's alright, it was just a dream,' Harry tried to sooth her as they still remained in the embrace, him hovering above her and her hiding her face in the crook of his warm neck.

'It… it felt so real, I almost felt the blade on my skin again…' Hermione whispered between the sobs and Harry could maneuver his arm so he could caress her back soothingly.

'She's dead, in a grave with a soul rotting in hell, and you're just fine, here, with me,' Harry whispered close to her ear and only then they parted slightly as to look at each other's eyes.

'I'm here, with you…' Hermione whispered, confirming his words, their lips were an inch away, parted as their labored breath came in rasps. Harry kept looking in Hermione's eyes, and he didn't even realize he was leaning down until their lips touched in a feather touch.

The knock on the door made them both jerk and sat up on the bed, startled as Margaret was heard from outside the room.

'Harry? Hermione? Are you alright? We heard screams! Can I come in?' she was asking and Harry and Hermione sighed and didn't dare to look at each other as they answered the door with heavy hearts and lips that burnt on the tiny spot they had touched.

'So… you had a troubled sleep…' Margaret pointed out and Hermione nodded her head behind her glass of ice tea she had for breakfast along some delicious things Margaret had prepared, the weather was so hot so the ice tea had seemed as the best choice.

'Uhm yes… I was feeling a little… cold,' she finally came up with a lazy excuse and mentally kicked herself for it, Margaret Evans was making her nervous as she had the same knowing stare with her mother, Jane.

'I see…' the older woman only said and Hermione sighed, Margaret knew something else had happened, she hadn't heard such screams ever since Lily had entered the Order of the Phoenix and was seeing awful nightmares of James dying. Margaret knew her grandson and his friend were not only war heroes but also war victims so she didn't push on the subject, she didn't want to get in too deep waters with things she was still unaware of, but she was sure Harry had been there for Hermione and vice versa and that kept her from asking and wanting to know openly, things needed time.

'I will give you something for the cold then, it's a very good blanket, the baby maker,' Margaret said and Hermione chocked on her tea and looked at the older woman with wide eyes, wondering why Harry needed so long to get ready for the day.

'The baby maker? Hermione asked and Margaret grinned and nodded as she waved her hand dismissively.

'Oh it's a blanket I gave first to Petunia and then to Lily… I had it from my own mother, I conceived my children when I had it in my possession and so my daughters had when they borrowed it… and fortunately or not… I have no other blankets right now as they're all stored for the winter… so you'll take the baby maker.' Margaret said and Hermione was still looking at the older woman terrified, images, the information of Harry's grandparents, uncle and aunt and parents having done it on the same blanket made her gulp down the ice tea and rise from her chair, she sighed and excused herself, saying something about finding Harry as her cheeks burnt red.

'That was low…' Craig was heard after a moment as he entered the kitchen with a smirk and Margaret grinned and nodded.

'I know… you think it worked?' she asked and Craig grinned too and hugged his wife of so many years.

'I think it worked… but give her a break, woman.' He said softly before he could kiss her temple gently.

Harry had lost track of time in the bedroom, his mind lost in the almost kiss they had given that morning, her lips had felt exactly as he had imagined them to, soft, velvety, warm and comforting.

When the door opened he jerked his head at the direction and smiled slightly when he saw her, all blushed and startled, he guessed his grandmother would have said something again, he had started learning both her and his grandfather.

'Hey…' Harry said slowly and Hermione smiled calmer and said a soft "hey" with her turn. They remained in silence, both knowing they wouldn't touch the subject just yet, it was too early.

'Won't you go downstairs for breakfast? I had only a glass of tea but… why don't we go downstairs?' Hermione offered with difficulty and Harry sighed, he was ready to give a smart remark, using his favorite title for her, "wife", but suddenly, that title felt too intimate, after the almost kiss calling her like that would probably made them even more awkward with each other, so he held himself and only nodded his head and followed her downstairs in silence, not daring even to reach for her hand…

'We think that you should meet our friends,' Margaret said as Hermione and Harry were enjoying their breakfast, 'of course as to reach some of them, you would need an Ouija Board… however, you'll meet the surviving ones,' Margaret said and the young pair chuckled and nodded. 'Every once in two weeks we all gather up for dinner, just old couples, it might be boring but we're giving you a free to go anytime you think you're done with stories from the world wars…' Margaret said hesitantly but both Harry and Hermione shook their heads with smiles.

'We're sure we'll enjoy the company, I want to make sure your friends are good influence after all…' Harry said smartly and his grandmother laughed this time.

'Well it sounds fair enough, since I have checked out your company and found it more than proper…' she replied as smartly and gave a wink at the blushing Hermione, Harry gave a gentle smile to both women.

'There is a problem,' Hermione suddenly said and both Harry and Margaret looked at her, she immediately regretted her words but decided to talk, it was too late to brush it off now… 'I have nothing to wear for a dinner… I mean… when Harry and I were getting ready to come here, we mostly expected to face a trap so…' she trailed off as Margaret smiled at her brightly.

'Then that's an excellent opportunity for you two to go to Bari for shopping,' Margaret said and both Harry and Hermione groaned, they were never the people who enjoyed shopping and they were not very comfortable with each other recently. 'No groaning, you both need clothes for a dinner and you both need swimsuits, you're here for three days and you haven't enjoyed the sea, you're supposed to be on vacations… you will go to the market while I will make sure lunch is ready and dinner is set for tonight with the rest of the couples. I want you to make a good impression to my friends, they have been gloating for their grandchildren for far too long!' Margaret said and both Harry and Hermione found themselves unable to deny her authority… she was the grandmother and these were straight orders…

The road downtown was a bit silent, Hermione didn't push play to have the cd that was still in the player, they didn't talk or comment on how Margaret achieved to command the stubborn pair of them while Craig just watched with a smile on his face… Harry finally sighed as the silence was unbearable.

'What dress you want to find?' he asked and Hermione looked at him surprised, more than anything for asking something about clothes…

'Uhm… something that won't have me burning I guess, the weather here is killing me,' Hermione replied and Harry gulped down as his mind jumped immediately in how Hermione could be burning, all sweaty and gasping, pressed against him like she was this morning, the next thought after that was their almost kiss just awhile back and he did all his best not to groan.

'I see,' he croaked and Hermione sighed, her mind having traveled to similar places.

'You think your grandparents' friends will approve of us?' Hermione asked as to bring a neutral subject up for conversation. Harry shrugged with a small smile.

'Why not? We have manners and we'll just shut up and listen to their stories about the wars as grandma said…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and shrugged too. 'You think these stores are good?' he asked as they turned into a corner that revealed a street with many stores with clothes and shoes.

'I guess they're just fine, lets get done with it.' Hermione said and Harry nodded as they parked the car and got outside.

Finding clothes for Harry was very easy, a nice pair of black trousers and a nice deep green t-shirt looked just fine, he was going for a black t-shirt as well but Hermione stopped him and chose a green one, like the one she had bought for him in the past, with the green, he looked less like the new dark lord, she had joked and he had laughed as she was straightening the collar, her fingers making him shiver every time she touched his skin.

Hermione was really easy with shopping so Harry trailed behind her while she chose three different dresses from around a store they visited and then waited outside the changing room. She came out first in a green dress she had chosen, she looked nice but she frowned.

'We'll look like a band with all the green of your t-shirt and the dress,' she said and turned around to try the next one. A couple of minutes later she was returning in a black dress. 'Too mournful?' she asked and Harry shrugged while she sighed. 'You're of great help,' she said mockingly and he stuck his tongue out at her and she replied in the same fashion, both feeling great for reaching just a bit of their normal easiness around each other. She returned for a last time in a beautiful dress, knee-length with a nice posh neckline and short sleeves, the deep blue looked amazing on her.

'That one,' Harry said automatically and Hermione smiled and nodded after she looked at herself in the mirror.

'I will have the sandals I brought from London, so we're done I think,' Hermione said as she returned in the changing room, leaving Harry with her backside's memory from England, when she was trying to find the sandals in her wardrobe, all easiness was forgotten instantly…

'We should go for the swimsuits, I think,' Hermione said as they moved out of the small store and Harry nodded as they moved down the street, checking the fronts of the stores, soon they were finding a lingerie store with a few swimsuits on the front. 'I guess that will do,' Hermione said as she moved inside first, Harry remained for a few moments more outside, staring at the lingerie… his mind filling with pictures that shouldn't make him so hot in an already hot day with Hermione so close by. He shook his head, mentally kicked himself and finally entered the store.

Hermione was already talking to the saleswoman who smiled at the girl, then at Harry and then showed a few sets of bikinis to Hermione who decided upon a black set with purple details, Harry gulped down and waited awkwardly for Hermione. When she was done with her shopping the saleswoman looked at Harry and the young man smiled as awkwardly as he was standing and spoke.

'Well I'd like a pair of swimming trunks,' Harry said and the woman nodded and showed him a few pieces, Hermione looked at them too and pointed out at one suggestively.

'You like this one?' she asked, pointing at a knee length, black with red details pair of swimming trunks, the saleswoman smiled.

'Your girlfriend has a nice taste,' the woman said and both Harry and Hermione blushed furiously but didn't even try to clarify -one again- the misunderstanding, it would only lead to more awkwardness after all…

'Yes, she does, always, ok this one,' Harry finally said and the woman packed the clothe while Hermione just semi-smiled and shook her head. 'I'm lucky my wifey has a good taste in clothes, it's handy,' Harry felt his mouth forming the words while his eyes looked at Hermione's, who turned and looked at him with the smile fading, they needed to do something about their situation, they both knew that.

They left the store in silence, Harry bought ice-creams for both and they moved back to the car so they could return. Hermione didn't comment further in the little game he had restarted with the nicknames, a part of her had missed it, another part of her felt uncomfortable and wary, she didn't want to hurt Harry or herself, she wanted things to be easier than this.

They arrived back at the Evans' and they greeted a frowning Margaret as they approached the front and she opened the door.

'You're back so soon? I thought you'd enjoy yourselves…' Margaret wondered and both the young pair looked uncomfortable at her judging eyes.

'We did,' they answered in unison but Margaret wouldn't have it, they wanted to play like that, she could do it too.

'Then you'll keep up enjoying yourself at the beach, come on, as I see from the bags in your hands, you bought swimming suits, time for you to hit the beach, the lunch is not ready yet and I just called my friends so we can have the dinner, I don't want you to stop enjoying yourselves…' Margaret practically ordered and both Harry and Hermione did their best not to groan, so they would keep up being uncomfortable around each other AND semi-naked… great.

Twenty minutes later, they were moving down the small street as to get to the beach, almost kicked out from Margaret who told them to be back in an hour for lunch… They were given each a towel and Hermione was also holding the sun cream, they were both pale so they had to protect themselves from burns; the Italian sun was way hotter than the British.

They laid their towels close to the tree Hermione has sat under the previous day and looked at each other for a moment with eyes narrowed because of the sunlight. The silence stretched until Harry decided to break it.

'I guess we should put on the sun cream.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and opened the bottle, she put a portion on his opened palm and then on her own, they started spreading it on their fronts, legs and arms, they also applied some on their faces as Hermione put more on their palms and then they looked at each other again, it was time for their backs.

_Oh Merlin, Morgana and Circe…_

'You first,' Harry said, he needed time before he could touch her, even if he wasn't sure what would happen the moment she would start caressing his back, still he wasn't ready to caress hers.

Hermione took a deep breath, _Get a grip, it's not the first time you're out for a dive with Harry! _She put some of the cream on her palm, rubbed it with the other and started touching Harry's warm blades, he had a toned body, all sculptured from the Quidditch and the Auror training, his skin smooth, only with a few breaks from curse scars he had gotten over the years, she almost sighed as she ran her hand on his lower back, where the waistband of his swim trunks touched him, covering his perfectly formed as-

'I think I'm ok now,' Harry's croak for a voice snapped her out of her thoughts and made her jerk her hands away from him, blushing for no reason… she gripped the bottle again and thrust it in his hand so she could turn around to hide her blush, now the second phase of their torture.

Harry sighed as she saw her taking away her hair and bringing it before her, her back was revealed, this beautiful, flawless back, these nice shoulders, the very faint chain of her spine, her beautiful curves right after the lithe part of her waist and then the bottom of her bikini who covered that amazing curve of hers… he took a deep breath, put some of the cream on his hands and rubbed it between his palms, he then touched his hands flat on her shoulder blades, making both sigh in silence.

He started caressing her skin with the cream between them, she hang her head and he felt her sighing and for a moment, he smiled, she enjoyed it as much as he had enjoyed her touching him. He kept up, and almost gasped when he lifted with his fingers the strap of her bikini for the cream to go everywhere, he moved slightly closer as his hands changed the angle and touched her lower back and he resisted not to grip her from the hips and pull her against him.

'OK thank you,' her voice was heard and she covered her back with her hair again, he sighed and nodded as she turned around again but he had already stared for the water, he needed to cool off immediately, all the feelings of that morning when they had almost kiss had resurfaced.

Hermione followed after a small sigh, they somehow had to find some balance here, she gasped slightly as she got inside the water and stopped when she was waist-in, close to Harry, both of them trying to adjust to the temperature of the sea, it was then when they finally felt better.

Hermione screamed in shock as the splashed water hit her body from the waist and up, she gasped and glared at Harry who was grinning and she immediately answered the attack with one of her own, sending splashed water on him who tried to avoid it but of course got wet. She squealed when Harry moved fast towards her, his large arms hitting the surface of the water and sending more on her, Hermione tried to walk away, a task difficult to achieve because she was in the sea to her waist, she kept sending water behind her with her arms until Harry caught one of them and pulled her close to him. She squealed and closed her nose as Harry let them both collapse inside the cold water before he could bring them both up.

They laughed and took away the water from their eyes with their hands, they could still step on the bottom, only now the water was to their chests, Hermione splashed more water on Harry in a try for revenge but Harry gripped her from the waist again.

'Don't play with me, Granger, you'll lose,' Harry said as he tickled her from within the water, making her jerk and squeal, he wasn't sure how the idea of the water fight had crossed his mind, all he knew was that he wanted to be back to feeling comfortable around Hermione, the most important person in his life, and this lame attempt to get closer had actually worked as now they were laughing in the water and enjoying themselves as Margaret had ordered them to.

'OK, OK, I surrender, I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, lets go a bit deeper,' Hermione said and Harry nodded as they moved slightly deeper, when they stopped Hermione surprised Harry by suddenly gripping his shoulders and pushing him down in the water, using her weight to take him under the surface while she made it to keep her head out.

After a small onslaught of bubbles two arms wrapped around her and Harry resurfaced all shocked and untruly angry.

'You have done a great mistake, dear wife,' Harry said as Hermione tried to escape his grip but couldn't make it as he was holding her tightly against him, his hand started caressing her ribs and belly and she could only laugh and jerk in reflex, darn him for knowing all her tickling spots over the years after the war, when they got closer than ever before.

'Oh Harry please! Please stop I didn't mean to!' Hermione said in gasps as he had moved them back where they could step on the seafloor yet he wasn't easing his grip on her.

'Are you surrendering?' Harry asked as he pinched on her waist making her squeal.

'I am!' Hermione called out, unable to take his hand away.

'Are you accepting total defeat and obedience to your husband? Knowing that he's a merciful and great, handsome man who will spare you for your sinful attack?' Harry asked with a smirk on his face and heard Hermione huffing.

'Oh you're taking it too far…' Hermione said but squealed again, louder this time as he had just poked and tickled her.

'I think I didn't hear you well, dear wifey,' Harry said with the smirk still plastered on his face as he blew on her neck while he had her back on him and his arm securely wrapped around her, his hand tickled her again.

'OK OK, I am accepting all these things,' Hermione finally gave in and Harry blew on her neck one last time before he could release her, only to have her glaring at him.

'You're a despotic husband!' Hermione accused and Harry puffed in pride.

'And you're a fierce lassie of a wife…' Harry accused back and they both laughed under the hot sun, they remained silent for awhile, and this time their silence was more comfortable than all the others ever since they had arrived in Italy.

They were soon returning to the house, with smiles on their faces but still hands that remained on their sides instead of holding each other. Margaret smiled when she saw their reddish faces, Harry had a shower on the bathroom of the ground floor while Hermione had hers upstairs. They were quick and they both moved to the lunch table with hair dried by their wands and nice t-shirts and shorts, it was too hot for anything else.

They ate quickly, the sea having made them hungry, afterwards they felt sleepy so after Margaret informed them about the dinner taking place at a neighbor's house, they excused themselves for a nap, Harry laid down first, Hermione followed and as always, the moment sleep overtook both, their bodies moved closer.

They woke up on the light knocking of Craig's, Harry opened his eyes first, the first reflex in his sleepy mind was to tighten his arms around Hermione who woke up because of it, she moved away from his arms, making both to miss the contact immediately and then Harry sat up and answered the door, Craig showed up and smiled at the younger people.

'Your grandma says you should start getting ready, Carla and Silvio have set up the barbeque and the couples are gathering slowly.' Craig said and Harry and Hermione nodded, suddenly worried about the whole deal, what if Harry's grandparents' friends didn't approve of the young couple? Margaret had given them an escape to the city but both wanted to make a good impression.

'I'll get ready in the bathroom,' Harry said as he wanted to give space for Hermione to undress and put on her new dress, girls needed privacy, he knew that. He took his clothes and the shaving leather along his razor and aftershave and moved to the bathroom while Hermione moved close to the dress she had bought for that night, a refreshing charm made the dress have a nice flowery sense and she undressed, renewed the spell that hid her scars and searched for her shoes and make-up stuff.

Twenty minutes later, Harry's head was turning towards the stairs as he heard Hermione moving down. Margaret and Craig smiled behind their grandson as they saw the young lady, an image of beauty smiling shyly at the little family before her, Harry gave an honest smile, a similar smile to the one he had given when he had seen her in the Yule Ball night.

'You look beautiful,' he said what he should have said back then, Hermione smiled and thanked him quietly.

'You look handsome yourself.' Hermione almost whispered as the two remained close to each other, totally forgetting the older couple who was looking pointedly at each other behind Harry.

'And what about me?' Craig finally broke the moment with humor, Hermione grinned and looked at Harry's grandfather.

'I think you're the most handsome around here, Craig,' Hermione said and Craig puffed his chest in pride while Margaret and Harry rolled their eyes at the other two.

'And I get to escort you, mister so eyes on me,' Margaret said, faking jealousy as Craig grinned and kissed her temple as he took her hand, Harry did the same with Hermione, causing the both of them to gasp.

Margaret and Craig took with them two bottles of wine and the couples moved out of the house, walked for about five minutes and then entered another front yard full of roses and other flowers, on the lawn there were torches for light, some candles, a large dining table with many chairs, occupied by three people while three more were moving in and outside the house bringing more plates with food as salads and potatoes, the barbeque was already on in a corner with a tall man, probably Silvio, taking care of the meat there.

'Oi the Britons are here!' A man called and the three couples looked at the newcomers with huge smiles as they approached. They all greeted each other as old friends and then turned at the young couple who was smiling blushingly.

'This guys is my grandson and his… best friend, Hermione.' Margaret said as she gestured at Harry and Hermione with a proud smile.

'Harry, Hermione, this is Carla, and her husband Silvio,' Margaret started and a couple of a white-haired short woman and a tall grey-haired man smiled. 'This is Evita and her husband Roberto' she went on and a woman with brown long hair and a man with the few white hair smiled 'and this is Anna-Patricia and her husband Luigi,' Margaret said as a raven haired woman and a white-haired man smiled, while the woman called Carla moved closer and hugged first Hermione and then Harry.

'Mama mia, Maggie, qhe bella ragazza, and why you didn't introduce us your grandson any time sooner? Now divorces are too expensive…' Carla said and everyone laughed as Silvio rolled his eyes and took back his wife in his arms, whispering something in Italian only for her to hear.

'Come on, don't mind these two pervs, here, come, lets sit down,' the man called Roberto said and they all moved around the table.

'I could help you with the serving, is you wish,' Hermione offered before she could sit down and Evita, Carla and Anna-Patricia smiled at the young woman while Margaret looked at Harry with a pointing smile.

'Such a kind, young lady,' Anna-Patricia said in a thick Italian accent. 'No worries my dear, just have a seat and enjoy the company of the guys, we're sure Margaret will back up the women until we're done with the plates,' the older woman said and Hermione smiled and nodded as she sat between Harry and Margaret who patted her shoulder.

They were soon all sat around the table, Italian music was playing from within the house and the couple started adding food on their plates, Hermione helped Harry with salad while he helped her with a good steak as he knew how she preferred her meat, he also added some of the potatoes that that were juicy and she helped both with the wine, Margaret was only smiling to herself while she helped her husband in a similar fashion.

'So… young people, tell us about you… we know from the old couple here that you were abroad for years, and we kind of know about your magical world…' Luigi said and Anna-Patricia elbowed him hard on the ribs. 'What Patti? We know…' he said and Harry looked alerted at his grandparents who only nodded in understanding. 'Don't look alarmed guys, even if we exposed the secret, who would believe a bunch of old fellows?' Luigi went on and Harry and Hermione sighed in relief.

'Speak for yourself, _old_, I'm not old…' Roberto said and winked at Harry and Hermione as they all laughed.

'Well after the obligations we had…' Harry tried to test the waters of how much they knew.

'You mean with the war?' Silvio asked this time and Harry nodded.

'Uhm yes… we started working for the ministry of magic, of course we were wary, and still are, but we're doing our best for it to change from within, I have become a captor of evil wizards and Hermione is working in the law enforcement department, passing laws in favor of the ones who have been overlooked, being fair to the ones who deserve it.' Harry said and at his last words, he and Hermione looked at each other's eyes.

'Mio Dio! Il nostro figlio e fortunate ma ciero.' Craig murmured and Harry glared at him playfully while Hermione looked uncomfortable, obviously having understood what the older man had said.

'In English please,' Harry said and Craig grinned.

'I'd rather not,' he said before Carla could speak.

'And you're having wands and cauldrons and black cats and books of shadows?' she asked excitedly and Harry and Hermione grinned at the cliché image of the magical people.

'Well we can have cats, not black necessarily, and you can make a book of shadows if you want to pass some specific knowledge to the next generations…' Hermione replied this time and Carla clapped in excitement.

'Can you make some spell right now?' she asked, her eyes hopeful, the rest of the couples, even Harry's grandparents looked interested and Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a moment, then Hermione looked around the fence that kept the garden's privacy and through the gate to make sure none was passing by at that moment, she then nodded at Harry, and without saying anything further they withdrew their wands and cast the same spell.

'Expecto Patronum,' they both said and soon, from the tips of their wands a bright stag and an otter were bursting in the garden, running around the table proudly, the otter playing with the large stag by moving in between its legs and then around its head in the air. The older couples looked in amazement at the two bright animals who finally moved close to their creators, the stag standing proud next to Harry while the otter floated a mare centimeter from Hermione's lap, moving its head close to the mesmerized Margaret who smiled at the form of positive power.

'You have the same patronus with James…' Margaret whispered as she then looked at Harry and he nodded his head, the remainder of his parents to both Harry and Hermione made the two patronus forms to fade until they were completely gone, bringing the garden back to its yellow lights from the torches.

After that, the couples tried to lighten the mood again by chatting over everything and nothing, there were questions about the Wizarding world, about the war, about the Evans' daily life that Harry was unaware of, yet. Through the entire conversation, Harry and Hermione had returned to their less happy mode, as they both had tried to push away the feelings caused by the sight of their patronus forms playing together, with not a care in the world, just like their own souls wanted to, and the fact of both of them having created the forms based on the memory of their previous play in the beach wasn't helping their troubled hearts.

'So again, why you two are not together? I mean, you obviously have been through Hell together, why not support and love each other as a couple…' Carla asked but saw Margaret shaking her head negatively just a bit but the wine didn't make Carla stop. 'Oh why not, Maggie, we haven't been in Wizarding wars but we have been through other wars, and believe me my dears, if you're like that in war times, when people get desperate and show their worst colors… then you can be together for a lifetime…' Carla went on before she could drink more of her wine.

'Guys, why don't you take a walk until we sober up the drunk wench here?...' Margaret said to the young couple's rescue and both Harry and Hermione nodded awkwardly as they stood up and moved away from the table and out of the house's garden, they passed the small street and Hermione took of her sandals so she could walk on the sand.

They started walking in the heavy silence they had made to chase away in this same beach a few hours ago, not it was back, maybe heavier than ever before.

'So we made quiet an impression I think, hubby,' Hermione tried to lighten the mood by bringing back the nicknames game but she achieved the opposite as Harry stopped and looked at her with stern eyes.

'Everyone thinks we're together, in both worlds, no matter for how long they know us, all of them think we're one, from a random saleswoman in a muggle Italian shop up to our best friend who hasn't sent a letter in three days to check on us because he knows we're somewhere together… like we were when he left us in the middle of nowhere. They all see things we don't see or-

'Harry please,' Hermione whispered urgently, the truth thrown at her face was hard, the tears gathered quickly in her eyes as Harry gripped both her arms with his hands, he was finally slipping through the walls she had built up around herself.

'Or we pretend not to be seeing, which one is it Hermione?' Harry asked as he brought her closer to him, he hated seeing her eyes filling with tears, but he hated more all this mess, nothing and everything kept them from each other and it hurt like Hell.

'Harry…' Hermione whispered as she looked at his eyes, the tears finally falling from her eyes, he softened up at the image and sound of hers, like he always did.

'Why you're crying?' he asked softly, wanting to know exactly what, maybe, if she said it out loud, she would chase it away.

'Because I want this…' she whispered desperately, making Harry's heart kick in its ribcage. 'But I'm so afraid it will all crush upon me, we've been through so much and yes we survived it, but we did so only because we had each other, I- I don't _know, _I can't _imagine_ my life without you in it. I have never been without you and you've never been without me, my fear is yours too, I know that.

'I don't want to lose you, we both know that if we try and fail, we'll lose each other for ever, and I can't stand it.' Hermione said finally, her eyes full of tears and her lips trembling, vocalizing finally their greatest fear. She had survived without her parents and without Ron, without a home and without a safe place to hide for months, if not for years, but she had never been away from Harry and she didn't want to try it because the mare thought of him in trouble made her heart actually hurt.

'We… we're not like the rest, I'm not Ron, you're not Ginny, we're Harry and Hermione, if we can't make it, none in this bloody world can!' Harry tried to reason with their fear and tried to lean closer but Hermione halted him with a finger on his lips.

'Please… not now… not yet, give me a little time, give us a little more, we've waited for years, and we're finally open about it, give us a few more days…' Hermione whispered and Harry finally sighed and rested his temple upon hers, he couldn't say no to her.

'OK… a few more days, we'll either return to England as a couple or as friends once and for all…' he finally said and Hermione nodded with shut eyes in relief and regret at the same time...

* * *

SOO? what u think? we had games at beach, the patronus forms, another nightmare, for hermione this time, AN ALMOST KISS AND THEN HERMIONE STOPPING HARRY!oooh she can be such a cockblocker... so it will be now or never situation i guess... :/ what u think guys? i hope you liked it, it took me awhile to finish it (it's 04.27am) but i didn't want to make you wait longer, please review and tell me what u think about the chapie

2nd shot of _Inflicted Delusions _will be up very soon :)


	6. Birthday Wish

Hello harmony lovers! I'm so sorry for the delay in the update but i was having my mid-term exams and job hunting (with no result... as Greece is just getting down quickly thanks to IMF pfff) BUT here I am with a new chapie, a nice chapie... a birthday chapie... i have nothing more to say lol OH I have: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS

also glad you enjoyed the 3-shot story Inflicted Delusions

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Six – Birthday Wish

_Hermione was above him, a thin gown leaving nothing for his imagination as it clung on her sweaty skin, she moved up and down on him, her beautiful breasts moving in the rhythm while her head was thrown back and her long mane played around her, his hands almost bruising on her thighs. She moved her head back up to look into his eyes and their gazes locked, eyes wild, breaths in gasps, he wanted to be on top now and ravish her, her gripped her waist and turned her to his right…_

'OW!' he groaned as his head banged on the corner of the nightstand and his entire body fell off the bed with a thud that had Hermione waking up on the other edge of the bed and rolling quickly to help him, that's what you get when you sleep on the edges of the bed for days in awkwardness.

'Oh my God, Harry, are you alright?' Hermione asked in panic as she crawled across the mattress to help him, erection and wet dream destroyed Harry allowed her to help him back on the bed, him in his shorts and sweaty t-shirt while she was in a gown similar to the one of his dream, only this one had a thicker fabric but the same V neck, he groaned. 'Oh you're hurt,' Hermione half-misread his groan and he nodded.

'You have no idea how much,' he said as he rubbed on his elbow while she touched lightly the quickly forming lump on his forehead, close to his scar, he had a long time to feel his head in pain and he hadn't missed the sensation, however he enjoyed the touch of hers.

The past four days had been more awkward and disturbing than ever with Harry and Hermione acting like dead fishes around each other ever since their encounter in the beach, they had said it would be now or never but so far they were frozen and afraid to step back or forward and that had them sleeping on the edges of the bed, Margaret constantly worried about them and only that morning pushed them closer with Harry's fall.

'Let me get my wand, you'll have a lump on your birthday if we don't fix that now,' Hermione said in a low voice but Harry held her hand for a moment, he had totally forgotten about his birthday.

'Use mine, it works perfectly for you like yours does with me,' he finally said as he handed her the phoenix wand with his other hand, Hermione nodded and cast the small spell on his forehead, elbow and ribs. 'Thanks,' he said after a moment and Hermione only smiled and handed him back his wand.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' Hermione said with a smile and all the awkwardness and fears pushed aside, hugged him tightly while he still sat on the bed and she had knelt next to him, her arms wrapping around him as he turned his body as to hug her close.

'Thank you,' he whispered as he closed his eyes, his face lost in her mane, he inhaled her beautiful sense and was ready to add something but a tapping on the window made them both look at it.

Hermione moved close to the window and allowed the owl in, they both recognized the bird, Pig, Ron's owl, their hearts kicked uncomfortably. The owl moved close to Hermione and she took the scroll of parchment and gestured for Harry to take it but he shook his head and showed for her to open and read it, she obliged with a sigh as Pig left from the window and flew downstairs where there were three more owls, finding Margaret, probably bringing gifts from England.

'_Mate_

_I hope you're alright and with Hermione, I have no idea where are you since you left for days with not a word, bloody Hell, Harry, I was worried when I learnt you were gone, I had to contact the ministry to learn that you and Hermione took your days off at the same time… I talked with her mother and she only said you're two are in Italy, what are you doing there? You could have informed someone… I realized you were abroad two days ago when I sent Pig at Hermione's and he returned with the letter unanswered. _

_Anyway, I guess you two are alright… Happy Birthday, mate, my gift is sent along Ginny's and Mum's with the family owl._

_Tell Hermione she could have bloody well informed someone as well… we're not as close as we were but I'm not a stranger, I hope…_

_Ron_

'We totally forgot about him,' Hermione said after she finished reading the letter out loud and Harry sighed and nodded his head, a big dose of reality had just been injected inside them, showing the awkwardness they were to face when they'd be back, as a couple or not, a week away and the first touch with Ron via an owl is awkward and almost nothing has happened between them, what is going to happen if they return as a couple before everyone?

Harry collapsed back on the bed, his feet still off it but his back and head on, he sighed and looked up at Hermione who was staring at the letter, probably thinking the same things.

'I'm glad I'm away from the Wizarding World on my birthday,' he finally said and Hermione only sighed and left the letter close to his head on the bed.

'It won't be forever so don't get too comfortable,' she said almost bitterly as she exited the room and he sighed once again, they needed to solve their "issues" before they were to return.

He got ready for the day and moved downstairs, Hermione was there already, talking with Craig and having her breakfast, both Craig and Margaret stood up and hugged their grandson happily.

'Happy Birthday sweetie!' Margaret said as Craig hugged Harry too while his grandmother brought him a gift. 'We weren't sure what to give you for a gift, but we think this will do,' Margaret said and Harry smiled and unwrapped the paper that held the gift, it was a photo album, some pictures of Margaret and Craig and some of them with their daughters were on the first pages. 'Hermione here helped us the past days with revealing and locating charms, Lily had left us some memories after all, all we needed was magic and Hermione helped.' Margaret said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he looked at the pages, his mother was in many muggle photos, probably younger than his own age now, all happy and cute. Harry's grandparents hugged him again but Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed a "thank you" that was answered with a soft smile, the tension forgotten for now.

They sat around the table and kept up with breakfast, Margaret continually smiling and patting Harry's back and shoulder, she had her grandson for the first time on his birthday… one of the many first things she wanted to be there for.

'Ok Craig and I have planted the day for you, you'll go for a dive, then we'll have lunch, and then you'll go downtown to have fun, you can go bowling or some other activity, you decide that,' Margaret started and Harry and Hermione were ready to say something but she didn't allow them. 'I know something happened with you two the night of the dinner with the couples but I won't let it get into you and the day. I want you to be back for dinner but until then I want you two to finally go and have fun with each other. I won't say what I think about you but as far as I know you're best friends of a rare kind and that means you're supposed to have fun with each other as well as sharing burdens and pain.' Margaret spoke clearly and left the younger people in silence as her words had spoken the truth and only. She nodded her head mostly to herself and then handed to Harry the gifts that had been sent from England.

'I almost had a heart attack when I saw the owl inside the house, I hadn't seen one in my kitchen in years… and then more arrived.' Margaret said and Harry smiled and nodded his head. He took the presents and opened the first one, from Luna. There was a magical detector of Nargles, Harry smiled and moved to the next gift, from Hagrid, a brand new wand case from dragon leather, it was great, he then looked at the handwriting of the next sender, Ginny. He opened it while he glanced at Hermione who had seen the name of the sender and was looking away. Ginny had sent him a wristwatch, he almost smiled, not too deep of a gift but certainly practical from a person he knew for years and once was involved with. He moved to the next gift that was from Ron and Hermione kept her eyes away in discomfort. He opened the box and saw another wristwatch… Harry actually laughed and shook his head, he wasn't sure if he was depressed or relieved for the obvious distance between him and Ron, once he couldn't imagine how he'd go on without his mate who would speak Quidditch with, now he was almost happy he didn't have his constant presence looming around him and Hermione.

The rest of the gifts were practical and interesting from Neville, Luna's father, McGonagall and Hermione's parents gift was sent from the muggle post, Harry looked at Hermione.

'And your gift?' he asked with a smile and the Evans looked at her too, she smiled with a small blush and shook her head.

'I'll give it to you later,' she finally said and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

The morning passed quickly with Harry and Hermione having some fun in the beach again, the water did them good every time, they returned for lunch and a nap and then Margaret kicked them out of the house so they could go downtown to Bari for the afternoon. Bowling had sounded good since they were both crappy at it, they had nothing to lose, or gain so they decided to find some sort of mall in the city as to spend their time there. They bought ice-cream, moved around the stores and finally stopped at the bowling arena, Harry paid for the two of them and they took their shoes, Hermione being Hermione made sure none was watching as she pointed her wand at the two pairs of rental shoes and sterilized them.

'I'm not getting infected by rental shoes…' she said and Harry grinned and shook his head as they changed and got to their playing area. They both looked at the colorful balls on the stand before they could chuckle.

'Sooo…' Harry said and clapped his hands as Hermione remained next to him with her own hands on her waist.

'I'll go first, mum and dad sometimes took me for bowling, I usually ended up sending the ball to the corridor next to ours but that's beside the point…' Hermione said and Harry held his laughter as she was glaring at him already. 'So I guess it will be boy versus girl…' Hermione added as she chose a pink ball and put the right fingers in the three little holes. Harry watched carefully as he had never played bowling before, he had only seen people playing in movies and now he watched Hermione to see how to use his own body.

The pink ball hit five of the ten pins in her two tries and Hermione moved her head on the side in disappointment, at least the ball didn't roll on the side. Harry took a black ball and Hermione moved aside for him to give it a try, he released the ball in a similar fashion with Hermione, only his went straight to the side and got lost, he tried again and got one pin, Hermione smirked and Harry glared at her.

'It was the first time ever,' he said and Hermione nodded but the smirk remained, it wasn't every day she could beat him in a sport… she would enjoy it while it lasted.

The next time she took down seven out of the ten pins and her arms flew in the air in celebrating as she jumped up and down in excitement. Harry decided to focus and he chose a green ball this time. He released the ball and it took down eight of the ten pins in his two chances, earning a groan from Hermione and having himself with a royal smile.

'Oh boy…' Hermione whispered as she chose a yellow ball, she knew that once Harry Potter got the rules of a game… she was pretty much the loser. However, she moved stoic back before the corridor and released her ball, this time hitting only three balls, Harry was watching interested at her moves. She was still ahead in points but she knew he would catch up soon so she took another ball and tried for her second chance, this time, knocking down all the remaining pins.

It was fast, she started jumping up and down and hugging Harry tightly in her excitement with him forgetting their competition and hugging her back as she squealed and laughed. After a moment they stopped and looked at each other as they were still in the hug.

'Well done, wife,' Harry finally said as their faces were a breath apart, Hermione blushed and nodded her head.

'Thanks... your turn,' she finally said and moved away, Harry smiled one more time, mostly because they were both awkward and finally reached for a ball, this time his try resulted to failure and he wasn't surprised, his mind was totally off the game…

The rest of the game was plunged in awkwardness and silence that was momentary broken by smiles of victory and some cheering. They left the arena with Hermione as the winner as her experience helped her win and they returned to the car, wishing they could at least talk easier to each other.

They returned home and only then they realized they had spent hours at the mall and the arena, the twilight was making everything look odd as they parked the car and found the house with no lights on, there was silence as well.

'Where are they?' Harry wondered and Hermione looked with narrows eyes around the house, she shrugged and they both reached for their wands, they exited the car and moved silently close to the door, Margaret had given keys to Harry in the past days so he used the key to open the door and enter the silent house.

'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Margaret, Craig, Silvio, Carla, Evita, Roberto, Anna-Patricia and Luigi called out at the same time as they turned on the lights and Hermione grinned at Harry's surprised face.

'You were in this too?' Harry asked as the couples moved closer to the young people in joy, Hermione shrugged.

'They planned it this morning; I just had to keep you away for a few hours.' Hermione said before Harry could be lost in the hugs of the older people and receive his gifts.

They cut the cake after singing "Happy Birthday" and Harry blew the little blue candle after making a wish for something to end all the struggles he was currently facing… then he hugged Hermione, his grandparents and the rest.

The ladies had prepared many delicious dishes for everyone to enjoy and soon the music was on. For people their age, the three couples knew how to have fun, the "girls" took Harry dancing for one song each and Harry actually danced an ABBA song with his grandmother while the rest just laughed and danced around them.

After "Dancing Queen", "What Hurts the Most" started and Margaret almost clashed Hermione on Harry, the young pair hugged –or rather bumped- on each other, after Margaret's pushing and they started dancing slowly in the middle of the living room while the old couples quieted down and watched them as Harry held his arms around Hermione's waist, hers around his neck and their heads rested against each other's.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

'Thanks for this,' Harry whispered in her hair and Hermione looked up at him, 'Thanks for all of it, being here, helping me, being with me back then… being here in general…' Harry said and Hermione smiled.

'Always a master with words.' Hermione teased and Harry grinned and poked his tongue out at her but then smiled gently.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

'You still haven't given me my present,' Harry said and Hermione nodded and took her wand in her hand from her dress' pocket, she made a small movement and Harry unwrapped one arm around her as to take the little box. He opened it and looked inside, his first snitch, the one that had contained the resurrection stone.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

'Touch it with your lips,' Hermione whispered and Harry looked at her as he did so, the moment the snitch clicked open, a small melody started playing that he was familiar with, O'Children was heard but with not the lyrics, just the beautiful melody played by harp and piano.

'So I can be with your in missions and whenever you're away… I had found the snitch while I was having my last year at Hogwarts, I knew you had left it somewhere in the forest, Firetche helped and I only had to accio it…' Hermione said and Harry looked at Hermione with eyes full of emotions, he couldn't begin to describe how he was feeling about this…

'Thank you,' Harry said quietly and Hermione smiled and nodded, holding back the urge to kiss him right then and there, she had been preparing the gift for weeks, mastering the melody's volume and tempo the previous night, his eyes looking at hers in that way were worthy all the effort.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do…_

'You finally put it in your head,' Hermione said and Harry allowed her to elaborate. 'I'm not leaving,' she added and Harry felt his heart like bursting as he closed the snitch. 'Even if we… even if we're not what we have to be, or should or could be or whatever, I'm not leaving,' Hermione finished her words and Harry stopped swaying in the rhythm of the song, it was time for him to end the struggle, his birthday would become reality because he would achieve it.

'Come with me,' He said firmly and took her hand in his, they exited the house and none protested or questioned as the older couples knew the two of them needed to short out things…

Harry took her away from the house and to the beach, he finally stopped under the tree they liked and stood before her as the shore was illuminated by the full moon's brightness.

'What do you think we can handle? Harry asked firmly and Hermione looked at him in question. 'Answer me please, after the things we've been through, what do you think we can handle?' Harry asked again and Hermione knew she was stepping into his trap by answering this.

'Anything…' her word was quiet and almost unfinished as his lips crushed on hers and his tongue requested entrance from her lips, entrance given in a heartbeat as they wrapped their arms around each other in a heated embrace and a kiss that had only the full moon to witness.

* * *

OOOOH they kissed! YES WE HAD A KISS BABY! WOOOOOT! what u think of the chapie? we had word from the weasleys, and there was awkwardness and poor harry hit his head on the nightstand's corner lollolol but then we had Hermione's gift... and the KISS tell me what u think :D

I know some of you get annoyed by the lyrics posted in the chapters but i'll let you know when ff. net allows me to use an html playlist... until then, you'll have to be good with me because i LOOOOVE lyrics in chapters and What Hurts the Most was the hhr's nation anthem , before O'Children that became the official anthem of the recognized land of ours :P

what u think? thanks for reading please review!


	7. Something to Lose

HELLO everyone! Thank you sooo much for the reviews and love you give me! Sorry for the small delay but it was the easter and some alcohol and stuff like that lol, also i'm preparing a birthday party on Friday (my birthday is on the 2nd of May but it's a monday, not the best day for a party so..) and i was busy!

This is the chapie that almost ends my work, one more chapie left :)

Enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter Seven – Something to Lose_

Margaret Evans was a happy woman, for the past week she had found her long lost grandson, had enjoyed his company as he stayed at her home and had shared some of her memories about her daughter with him. The moment Margaret had laid eye on Hermione, Harry's best friend, she knew, this girl was the one for her grandson. She didn't care about possible other girls back in Britain, she only cared about the way Hermione looked at her grandson and how he always made sure the girl was fine and close to him.

It was mare minutes after Margaret learnt that Hermione wasn't Harry's girlfriend or wife as she had initially thought, that the older woman had decided to set them up within days, she didn't need to have magical powers or the gifts of an oracle to see that these two were meant for each other so she had decided to give them the final push.

She smiled at herself as she was currently making the breakfast table, the two hadn't returned from the beach up until the small party was over and she had gone to sleep, she guessed things had gone more than well and she grinned at herself again as she set down a plate full of toasts, they would be hungry when they'd be downstairs.

Soon after she heard footsteps on the stairs and she looked at the direction, she frowned as she saw Hermione but not as she imagined she would look like.

The girl was seemingly tired, but tired in a bad way, not the post-a-good-night tired… she was pale and she had obviously hadn't slept at all, her eyes were puffy and red even if she wasn't currently crying. Margaret forgot about plans and hopes and she went into mother's mode as she approached the young woman and touched her shoulders.

'Hermione? What's wrong?' Margaret asked as Hermione tried to hold back new tears, she knew the moment she would see someone she would be ready to burst again.

'Nothing's wrong, I'm ok,' Hermione lied miserably and Margaret didn't even retort something as she led Hermione to the nearest chair of the dinner table, where the breakfast waited.

'Where's Harry?' Margaret asked and this time Hermione couldn't stop her tears as she hid her face in her palms, Margaret sighed and hugged Hermione in her arms, at that moment the kitchen door opened and Craig entered the room with a seemingly sleepless and tired Harry as well who was glaring at everyone and everything, his eyes only filled with pain and more anger the moment he spotted the brunette in his grandmother's hug.

Hermione looked up at Harry the moment she realized he was inside the same room, she stood up and her eyes never left his as they looked at each other.

'Can we talk?' she asked in a small voice, he shook his head as he started for the stairs.

'No, you said enough yesterday, get ready so we can return to England,' Harry said angrily as he passed her and moved up the stairs quickly, leaving Hermione to sob again and both Margaret and Craig looking at each other in bewilderment.

'I found him half-sleeping in the car, what happened?' Craig asked as Hermione collapsed back on the chair and Margaret gestured for him to go after Harry so she could talk to the girl, he nodded and moved slowly upstairs.

'Hermione, sweetie, what happened last night?' Margaret asked and Hermione sighed and wiped away her tears as she looked at the woman who took another chair close to her so she could listen to her, was there any point in denying things? Margaret had known from the moment she met them and she would know sooner or later.

'I… he… he kissed me and I denied him, I let all my fears take over again, even when he came out with his feelings bare before me, I had stopped him a few days back and I stopped him last night again… I got afraid of losing him, I didn't take the risk, I lost my chance.' Hermione said between sobs as she looked at Margaret who sighed and caressed the brunette's long mane. 'I got afraid…' Hermione repeated in a broken voice before she could hide her face in her hand once again.

'Hermione, look at me, please,' Margaret said softly and Hermione did as told after a moment, the sobs still raking her form, like they had been doing ever since the previous night.

'It's good that you felt afraid, it means that you still have something to lose and fight for… we all get afraid, I'm sure my grandson get afraid as well, he's just hurt and rejected but I'm sure you can calm him down, or we can try, his grandfather and I, nothing's lost, when there is true love, there are true buriers, but you'll overcome them all, you'll see.' Margaret tried to comfort Hermione who sighed and took another breath for her to calm down. She nodded her head and hugged Margaret.

'I messed up with his heart,' Hermione whispered and Margaret sighed.

'And he has messed up with yours… you'll find your way.' Margaret added and felt Hermione nodding her head once again.

'That's why I was so afraid to move forward with him, I feel like I lost him forever and I only screwed up while we're not in a relationship…' Hermione whispered as she was seeing her worst fear coming to life, losing him completely. Margaret shook her head and looked at the younger woman.

'You're wrong here, sweetie, you haven't _tried_ to be with him and it's normal for him to be angry, you know him… you two just trouble yourselves right now, when you'll be together, I'm sure it will be forever, but first you have to try to get to that point…' Margaret spoke and Hermione sighed and nodded her head once again, not sure of what to say before the truth that had just been shown in her face…

Up the stairs Craig was entering the bedroom Harry shared with Hermione to find his grandson collapsed on the bed with an arm draped over his face, the poor boy looked defeated.

'The girl is a hard one to catch, isn't she?' Craig asked lightly to draw Harry's attention and he achieved as he received a tired glare and a sigh.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Harry said as he hid his face again and gave another sigh.

'She reminds me of Lily on that, poor James had to get through Hell to finally persuade her majesty to go out with him on a date, such a tough girl, just like Hermione…' Craig said with a smile and Harry gave another sigh.

'I said I don't want to talk about it!' Harry repeated more angrily but his grandfather didn't stop, Harry needed to remain furious at Hermione and comparing her ways to his mother's didn't help as he had soft spots for both women in his heart and he knew, the moment he would go softer on Hermione, he would feel all the pain she inflicted on him, so anger was good for now.

'I think you do…' Craig said softly as he sat down and patted Harry's leg but the young man stormed on his feet and glared at his grandfather, he had enough.

'You don't know what I want, you don't know who I am and you have _no_ idea how I feel!' Harry barked and Craig remained as calmed as he could for a moment, a moment long enough for Harry to feel suffocated from guilt as his grandfather kept looking at him from his seat on the bed quietly. Margaret was the one who had given Lily most of her features, but Craig had his share too, Harry could see some resemblance with his mother, he felt so bad for screaming at his grandfather. 'I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…' he finally admitted as he collapsed back on the bed next to the older man and he hid his face in his palms like Hermione had done in the kitchen. Craig placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

'It's alright, Harry, Hermione told me of your outbursts…' Craig said lightly and Harry sighed and turned his head to look at his grandfather.

'She seems like she knows everything about me, doesn't she?' Harry asked and Craig grinned and shrugged. 'Yet she can't trust me, she can't move forward like I can for her, she doesn't care or want to,' Harry added bitterly and looked back at his palms.

'Here let me disagree with you, my dear boy,' Craig said and Harry waited for his grandfather to elaborate. 'From the little things I have gathered about your characters in the past days, you were the one to always act on impulse and she was the one to work through logic, am I correct?' Craig asked and Harry nodded his head. 'You both have big hearts but unlike you, she's taking into account her brain as well…' Craig added slowly and Harry almost smiled, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. 'So unlike you, she finds herself torn between her own parts of personality, her heart obviously wants you, but her poor mind is trying to protect her from the demons that have chased her in the past in other relationships…' Craig went on and Harry looked at his grandfather.

'Have you studied psychology or something? Harry asked and Craig laughed and shook his head.

'No but I have been in your shoes because of your dear grandmother, you see she was a girl had to get as well… and your mother had taken that from Magie… I'm telling you again, poor James had a run for his money with Lily… but at the end… they died together, joining eternity as one.' Craig added and his eyes got a little bit dimmer as he mentioned the end of his daughter and son-in-law. 'But back to your subject here… Hermione pushed you away, and that wasn't nice but I'm sure you have tried to push her away too in the past, not necessarily in the romantic department… am I correct?' Craig asked and Harry wanted to give a creepy face at his grandfather, wow, he was a good judge of character or he was really making lucky guesses.

'Multiple times so I could protect her,' Harry replied and Craig smiled.

'Just like she's doing now with the both of you, and what did she do every time you pushed her away?' Craig answered and gave another question, one with a very easy answer.

'She fought back, told me to get in my head that she's with me to the end…' Harry said calmly and Craig's smile grew wider.

'There you go, your answer, if you really deserve her, you'll have to fight for her, she's the most precious person to you but above all she's just that: a person, and we all have the right to make mistakes or back step sometimes… thing is, will someone be there to pull us through and fight for us?' Craig questioned and Harry looked deep into his grandfather's warm eyes, the older man was absolutely right, when he pushed her away, Hermione never got angry or held a long face, she immediately fought back, because she knew him, like he knew her, he should have gripped her last night, when she pushed him away, before she could apparate to that bedroom, bang her on the head and kiss her again, he had given up way too quickly because of the pain her blow had caused, a well measured blow exactly where he hurt the most.

'You're right,' Harry finally said and Craig smiled and patted his grandson's shoulder as he stood up.

'Take your time, Margaret is taking care of our miserable princess downstairs, when you're ready to talk to her, come downstairs, and drag her from the hair somewhere so you can talk if it must get to that,' Craig said and Harry gave a small smile at the brute idea, not so bad when you have to handle such a stubborn one, Harry thought with a small smile.

'Thanks,' Harry said before Craig could move out of the room, his grandfather smiled and winked at him.

'That's why granddad is here for, get used to it,' Craig said with a smile and left, leaving Harry to take his time.

His entire body ached from spending the night sleepless on the seat of the car, after he kicked and tossed at the beach, some poor rocks got the hits, sent flying inside the water while he had tried to vent until he stubbornly refused to return to the house and share the same bed with her so he ended up in the car, all fuming and glaring at the CDs she liked with songs like "Marry me", "O'Children" and some other tracks he had grew to love because she liked them.

He stood up and moved around the room they had been sharing for the past days, how was he supposed to approach her now? Should he be cool and calculated? Should he act on impulse once again and just grip and impregnate her? What was the plan? He needed one, he was an auror and he had mastered plans of attack before, now he needed a strategy again.

As he looked around, he spotted a stack of papers beneath Hermione's suitcase, some hiding place, he thought as he bowed and took the suitcase away from the papers, she had probably forgotten to shrunk them and hide them somewhere else or he hadn't noticed them in all those days of awkwardness that kept him away even from her side of the bed.

He took the stack and sat on the bed as he opened the first page, his heart gave a sudden kick as he saw the title of the first page.

_What Hurts the Most_

_By Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione's story! He thought with triumph as all the curiosity that had taken over him a few days ago was now back. He moved to the next page and started reading, he could see it was still a work in the making but there were a few pages ready, he read the first line before the story's beginning.

_You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day. Not until it's happening. You don't recognize the biggest day of your life, not until you're right in the middle of it. The day you commit to something or someone. The day you get your heart broken. The day ...you meet your soul mate. The day you realize there's not enough time, because you wan to live forever. Those are the biggest days. The perfect days. _

_The best proof of love is trust and I found that, only I didn't realize in time._

Harry looked at the lines for a few moments, it was as if Hermione was talking about the two of them, he looked at the title again, more curious than ever, he moved to the next page, his eyes scattering through various lines and then pages for him to realize what she was talking about, he kept flipping through the pages.

…_And you get yourself to believe the wrong person is the right one, you cling desperately in the immatureness you have left because you know, if you make the move towards the right person, you'll get either deified or completely destroyed and humiliated…_

…_but your eyes can't keep away from the right person, nor your heart can, so at the end, you finally look at the right direction, and you regret and love it at the same time, you inflict pain on the ones you have given false hopes for, and you suffer the pain you inflicted on yourself for becoming brave, even in the wrong time, and you stick with the right person…_

…_You know when it's you and him, you see it, when none else is around, loneliness can be a wake up call of doing all the wrong moves, but it can also be the mirror that shows you with who it's worthy to stay by, and we were left alone, and we knew, it was all we had needed, yet, we let the option away, too afraid to jump…_

…_he knew he was the chosen one, and I knew I was the one to be on the line of fire by him, he was target number one and I was target number two, if he was to fall, I would be the second to die, if I was to fall first, at least I would have done it in my try to save him, because what's the measure of our love? It's our will to put it before our own death, and I was ready to die for him, literally…_

…_he took care of me and I always made sure I could be useful, I had a responsibility, I had part of the blame and the victory, of the death and the happiness we spread in our wake…_

…_and then, he turned his eyes on the wrong person, more than once, and I knew I had to endure, because I had pushed many chances on my own already, and I watched, helped and put on smiles every time he looked happy with those wrong people, I endured…_

…_sometimes you're wondering, will he finally notice? and if he does? How you're going to react? Will you finally take the chance and have your best shot? Or you'll back off as always and pretend the dead?..._

Harry stopped reading and started at the stacks of papers, numb, this was about them, about her and him, about how blind they both were for so long, about how they had wasted time on stupid delusions of rules that were set by the circumstances and the people surrounding them.

His eyes slowly moved towards the window and he realized the sun had moved in the sky, it was late afternoon, how long was he lost in her notes? He had missed lunch and dinner time was approaching, he had been in that room for hours. He left the notes where he found them and moved the suitcase above them as he had found them, a simple and affective plan was formed in his head as he stood up, stretched lightly from the pain he felt all over his body because of the seating position and then moved towards the door.

He moved down the stairs and saw his grandmother in the kitchen, he approached and the older woman smiled at him surprised.

'We thought of knocking on your door for lunch but we guessed you wouldn't want to be disturbed.' Margaret said as she framed her grandson's face with her hands, he smiled slightly and spoke.

'Where is she?' he asked quietly and Margaret's smile evaporated.

'In the living room alone, she didn't have lunch either, she didn't want any, she cried some more and then dozed off on the sofa, she probably didn't sleep all night.' Margaret said and Harry nodded his head.

'I know, I know, I was horrible before, I'm going to talk to her right now,' Harry said quietly and Margaret smiled the moment Craig entered the kitchen with a grocery shopping bag and smiled at his grandson who smiled faintly and moved in the living room, closing the door behind him, his parents left the kitchen together and moved out but Harry didn't ask where they were going as he looked at Hermione's sleeping form.

She was asleep but a small frown was gracing her face, troubled even in her sleep, Harry felt guilty about that little frown, indeed he had been harsh with her the previous night and that morning, he sighed and moved closer, he knelt before the large couch and touched her shoulder with his hand, shaking her lightly.

Her chocolate eyes snapped open and remained unfocused only for a moment, then she looked at him and gasped as she waited for him to do the talking, her throat and head sore from the tears before her nap.

'Hey,' Harry whispered and took a lock of hair away from her face, he smiled faintly.

'I'm so sorry for last night,' Hermione found the courage to blurt out honestly, Harry nodded his head and she wasn't sure if she should speak or elaborate.

'It's alright, you pushed me away, I have done the same with you more times than I can count, I should have expected it, and I should have fought harder than just get mad, but you know me… I need time…' Harry tried to ease her guilt, she shook her head.

'It was my fault,' she tried to keep the blame on herself, like they always did, they tried to lift the blame from each other's shoulders. 'but I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm a classic fool but I didn't mean to hurt you and..' she was ready to move closer but Harry held her with the hand on her shoulder.

'Wait,' he said and he could see the pain in her eyes, the fear and the worry. 'Say it again,' he added and her eyes now filled with confusion for a moment or two, she then softened up.

'I love you,' she whispered and Harry almost smirked.

'I didn't hear you,' he said and she faked a glare.

'Harry James, I love you,' Hermione repeated now with a smile that he answered before she could move closer again.

'If you move this little inch now, I won't let you go again, no matter how hard you'll kick and scream,' Harry whispered before he could touch his nose with hers.

'The terms sound more than satisfactory.' Hermione whispered before they could kiss each other passionately and Harry push Hermione on the couch as their hands started traveling up and down their bodies.

The couch thankfully was large enough to fit them both in that tangle of kisses, gasps and caressing hands as euphoria filled their hearts. They broke the kiss in a gasp of needed air, Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes and after a moment more, he started scattering kisses down her jaw and throat as her hands started lifting his t-shirt.

He was soon topless and Harry's hand moved down her side and close to the hem of her dress, allowing his hand to caress her thigh while his eyes remained on hers. She helped him with the dress and Harry gasped as he looked down at her beautiful body, she was gorgeous and his own body was reacting like never before, he had needed this for so long.

Hermione gasped the moment his lips touched her bare belly, one of her hands on his head, massaging and encouraging, the other on her bra already, she thanked deities like Morgana and Circe for her choosing the one with the clasp on the front. She wasn't sure what changed his mind, she only knew she wouldn't push him away once again, they had suffered enough.

Harry broke the wet kisses on her lovely belly and stomach the moment she unclasped her bra and her breasts were bare for him to ravish, he gasped and groaned against her skin the moment her hand moved to the buckle of his jeans.

The foreplay wouldn't be too long this time, they both knew and wanted to get to learn each other in a way they had both dreamed about but always kept to themselves, it was time for them to be joint in the most intimate of ways.

His trousers and underwear were soon gone and he took off her knickers, purple and cute he noticed, probably his new favorite thing, he kissed her hip, teasingly, making her gasp, he moved up her belly once again and then kissed the scar from Dolohov, as her hand caressed his own from the locket with one hand and his famous scar on his forehead with her other hand, the one that was still caressing his hair. Harry finally reached her neck and lips and the kiss was hot, passionate, needy.

'Please, I need you inside me,' Hermione whispered and Harry almost smiled, of course she would be saying out loud what she wanted, she was Hermione. They looked into each other's eyes as he positioned himself and pushed inside her for the first time.

They both gasped in the pleasure that shook their bodies, fitting perfectly hip-to-hip now, their chests touching, both drown in the couch, his arms supporting some of his weight as one of her legs moved and draped over the back of the couch to give more space for them to move, they captured each other's lips once again, moaning as Harry withdrew and thrust back.

'Oh Harry!,' Hermione cried out after the first strokes that she met as Harry's lips moved down her neck again, quickly learning every spot that made her melt and shiver against him, her own lips nipped and kissed and this was better than all the dreams she ever had, all the fantasies and all the times she dared to imagine, this was heaven.

They kept up together, against each other, for each other, the couch not allowing a lot of changes in the move but they were both cunning, they changed slightly the angle with Hermione's legs wrapping around Harry's waist, the penetration was greater, so their moans and gasps were, like the scratches on Harry's back and Hermione's bruises on her neck and shoulder.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered close to Harry's ear, 'I hope you listened now,' she added breathless and felt a wet kiss on the crook of her neck, making her shiver along the harder thrust he gave against her.

'I love you,' he echoed her words in the reply and his hands gently caressed her as he kept thrusting, both feeling the end approaching, his hand moved down between their bodies and he found that special numb of hers, he gave it a few flicks the moment he captured her lips with his. 'Come for me, wife,' he rasped against her lips as the kiss was broken and they both got closer to the point of ecstasy.

She wasn't sure if it was the nickname she so loved hearing from him, his amazing fingers on her or his perfect thrusts, all she knew was his name escaping from her lips in a cry of pleasure and her entire body bowing up and against him as he too, reached climax and emptied his seed inside her.

They both collapsed on each other after that, spent and with a growing soreness but with small smiles on their faces as Harry gasped against her breasts and she against his messy hair.

'We always have to go the hard way,' Hermione whispered and Harry grinned as he looked up at her beautiful face, sweaty still and with color.

'Is that a compliment?' he asked and Hermione gasped and slapped the back of his head before she could grin too. They both sobered up as they looked in each other's eyes.

'I'm sorry for acting like an idiot last night,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and moved close so he could kiss her lips.

'I'm sorry for acting like an idiot for the past two decades…' he gave the words that made her smile.

'This couch is really uncomfortable and I'm not sure I'll be able to look at your grandmother in the eyes ever again,' Hermione commented and Harry chuckled and stole another kiss.

'I'm sure she knows already, but I agree about the couch,' Harry said and Hermione remembered the baby blanket upstairs. 'We should go to our bed,' Harry added and Hermione grinned and nodded.

'Yes, we should…' she only said with a smile…

* * *

SOoo? we had ups and downs here... Hermione is a stubborn one isn't she? but harry realized what he had to do, we had magie-mione scenes and harry-craig and Hermione's notes and then THE LOVEMAKING! wooot!

thank you for reading, please review :)

CP09


	8. Epilogue  Of Stars & Surprises

Hello everyone! here is the new chapie of the fic, the epilogue to be exact :) thank you so so so SO much for following in this trip too, it was amazing making this little fic, and i wouldn't make it without you, I know sometimes i might sound cliche but you can't imagine how happy i am when i see a new review notification, so thank you

it's a bit small but it's the epilogue, at the end of it, i have some announcements you might like...

Enjoy...

* * *

Epilogue – Of Stars and Surprises

'Mummy, what are the stars?' the little girl asked as she lay flat on her mother while they both lay on the cool sand and stared up in the sky, where stars tingled and shone like little illuminated crystals. The brunette smiled and kissed the crown of her daughter's head as it rested between her breasts, her arms wrapped around her baby girl.

'What do you think they are?' she asked and felt her girl shrugging.

'I have heard they're the dead, the gods, they're planets and spells that went wrong, aunt Luna is never clear about them or tells me of creatures I haven't seen in our books.' The girl replied and Hermione chuckled and nodded to herself.

'I think they're the gods and the people who love us but are not here anymore,' Hermione said and her girl looked up at her, angling her head as much as possible to look at her mother, green eyes melting in brown.

'Really?' Lily asked and Hermione smiled and nodded her head. 'How do you know?' she asked, as always, and Hermione smiled and elaborated.

'Remember the book we read about the deities of the world? All these pantheons of the Greeks, the Romans, the Egyptians, the Indians, the Celts, the British and the rest?' Hermione asked and Lily nodded her head. 'Well we had so many wars over the history to justify which pantheon was the right one, but people never looked up at the sky to realize that all pantheons were accurate… they're all up there, giving strength to people to do things they wouldn't even believe they're capable of… when a power gives you such strength, it can be divine…' Hermione said, of course she knew the stars were planets and suns of other systems, but right now her baby girl needed to believe in fairy tales, astronomy could wait until her Hogwarts years.

'So all these stars are actually the gods?' Lily asked and looked back up, 'and what about the ones that have left from this world?' Lily asked again and Hermione smiled.

'What better place to go after you're away from here than among the Gods?' A deep male voice was heard and both Hermione and Lily looked up at Harry who was approaching with a smile on his face and another little girl by his hand, Margaret Potter. They both sat down next to the two Potters and Margaret like Lily, laid flat on her dad while he winked at his wife.

'Grandma is up there, daddy?' Lily asked as her little sister looked too at their dad.

'Of course she is, with grandpa, Teddy's parents and the rest of the people that have left this world…' Harry said as he looked at his eldest girl and smiled.

'The gods are p'rotecting them?' Margaret asked and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'Exactly, and they are protecting us.' Hermione said this time and Harry smiled as both the girls looked up at the sky with their green eyes sparkling, reflecting the amazing blue veil of the sky in them. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and she smiled at him, their vacation in Italy was always an amazing period of relaxation and family times. Margaret and Craig were delighted to have their grandson, his wife and their daughters with them for the summer vacations and Harry and Hermione were more than happy to escape a bit from the Wizarding World and have fun in Italy like they had been doing for the past six years.

'Guys! It's time for dinner!' Margaret's voice was heard from the doorstep and the girls rolled off their parents at the same time and rushed close to their great grandmother but the couple remained on the blanket in the beach, Harry moved on his side while Hermione snuggled closer to her husband.

It hadn't easy for them to become husband and wife, after their first visit in Italy, they had to return and face friends, family and the community that went crazy over their new relationship. The harder was Ron of course, and his insecurities, along Molly's struggle to accept that the plan for a big happy Weasley family was now gone for good. But Harry and Hermione had made it, by each other's side, holding on and keeping up, and they had also found out who truly accepted them and even expected them to become one, people like Luna and Neville and even McGonagall and Andromeda Tonks, it was great to know people supported them.

'I missed this peace and quiet,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

For the past months, the Wizarding World was crazy about the ten years from the Battle of Hogwarts as a new threat had surfaced with some remaining Death Eaters and some wannabes trying on the anniversary to hit the ministry. The community had stood strong but for the entire May, June and July things were hectic for all the departments of the ministry of Britain and the Aurors were the busiest office with missions that had Harry injured more than once, now most of the people of the gang were captured and sent to Azkaban as thankfully, they hadn't been as dangerous as the Death Eaters of the two Wizarding Wars, yet the couple was exhausted and spent by all the effort for the past three months.

'I'm glad we're finally at peace,' Hermione whispered against Harry's lips, he smiled and kissed her again. 'I have something to tell you,' she added but they were interrupted by Margaret, old habits die hard…

'Come on lovebirds, your daughters are devouring the food and you'll be left hungry…' the old woman said and Harry grinned and stood up and helped his smiling wife on her feet as well. The trio moved inside to find Craig playing with the girls and feeding Margaret with zooming movements of his spoon for the little girl to eat her spaghetti that was cut for her in small pieces.

'Grandpa, she can eat on her own, she's three now,' Harry tried to scold his grandfather who loved to spoil the girls and as usual, the older man waved Harry off.

'Oh let me spoil them a bit, I thought you wouldn't make it this year for your vacations here…I missed the little devils.' Craig said while Hermione and Margaret moved to the kitchen to bring more things on the table.

'Sweetie can you take the plate with the chicken?' Margaret asked as Hermione approached and nodded, however the moment she took the plate and the steam from the warm food reached her nostrils she set the table down and brought her hand on her nose and mouth to block the smell and to seal her lips. Margaret rushed close to her and held her by the shoulder.

'What happened? Are you alright?' she asked worriedly as she held the younger woman who tried to wave off her concern and nod. 'I thought you'd like chicken… you only can't stand it when you're-' Margaret's eyes widened as Hermione gave a weak smile and nodded. 'Oh my God!' Margaret called out and hugged the younger woman. 'Another one? Oh Hermione you're making me so happy.' Margaret exclaimed and Hermione smiled and nodded. 'Does Harry know?' she asked as she held the young woman by the arms and looked at her shaking her head. 'He's going to be delighted.' She commented and Hermione grinned.

'I think the baby maker is really working…' Hermione said as she had been given the blanket a few years ago, after having made love with Harry on it.

'Oh it is! I can't believe it! You and Harry are making me so happy!' Margaret said as she hugged Hermione again the moment Harry entered the kitchen.

'Why are we making you so happy?' he asked as he looked between his wife and grandmother and then at the chicken on the counter. 'And why we're not eating? Lily wants chicken,' he added and looked at his grandmother who moved closer, hugged him tightly and pinched his cheeks lovingly before she could take the chicken and move to the dining room, Harry all the while was looking at Hermione's amused expression.

'Did she learn about us buying the neighboring house? I thought we would let that for a surprise over dinner, Hermione…' Harry said disapprovingly but Hermione shook her head negatively. They had decided to have a house in Italy too, and connect it with the floo network so they could be visiting more frequently since the portkey system needed days to give permissions of out of the borders trips and it was too much of a trouble for a weekend in Italy when they had the time. 'Then what is it?' he asked as he approached and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his own around the small of her waist, their faces close.

'You know… that small Quidditch practice we have started with Lily for the past months…' Hermione started and Harry looked at her nodded, 'I have to stop that…' she said and Harry grinned and shook his head.

'Oh come on, love…, I thought we were done with your fear of heights, look, we'll have a few more flights together, just the two of us and then we can have you again on a broom.' Harry said but Hermione smiled and shook her head.

'It's not about my fear of heights… it's about my body in the next months not able to be on a broom…' Hermione said and Harry looked at her confused for a moment before his eyes could actually lit with realization.

'Nooo… yeaah?' Harry said and Hermione grinned and nodded as he looked at her belly between them in amazement.

'You are pregnant? Another baby girl?' he asked smiling and Hermione kept the grin on and nodded as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

'Or a baby boy…' she said seriously and Harry grinned, Harry Potter wasn't famous only for his accomplishments but also for how tight his daughters had him wrapped around their little fingers, and Hermione loved him for that, but she also wanted a little Harry in the house, her husband and best friend was happy to have miniatures of hers in their home, as Lily and Maggie were exactly like Hermione, only with different eyes, but Hermione wanted a little boy too, a son to complete the family.

'You're happy?' she asked softly, having realized a long time ago that this was her greatest goal in life, making Harry happy after all they've been through.

'Happy? No, I was happy when you said yes… when you walked down the aisle… when I felt Lily kicking from inside your belly… when I watched Maggie breastfeeding for the first time… now I'm just over the moon, Hermione.' Harry added in the same soft voice and Hermione could only smile brightly and kiss her husband harder than before.

'SHE'S PREGNANT? I WILL HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE ONE TO SPOIL?' Craig was heard from the dinning room and was followed by the girls' squeals and clapping.

'Some surprise,' Hermione whispered against Harry's lips who grinned and nodded.

'We still have the house card in our sleeve,' Harry reminded her and she grinned as they both moved in the dining and got greeted by two little squalling girls and Craig's hugs while Margaret watched her family with a smile.

She might had a couch spoiled a few years ago but… Mission Accomplished.

The End

* * *

OOOK that waaas it : ) i hope you liked it, i didn't want to go on and on about how Ron took it and how hhr had to make him be reasonable... i wanted this epilogue to be about them and only and we had two little girls! and one more baby on the way! the baby maker surely works ;) and Margaret and Craig were there too, i hope you liked it, it's really hot tonight here in greece and as i was staring at the stars outside, the entire epilogue came to me

now the announcements:

I have good news, you won't be reading just one fic of mine, the century fic, you will actually have soon updates of:

the century fic of hhr

a modern hhr that will hopefully be full of sex and humor and crazy stuff and a child to babysit... and Hogwarts... and a lot of other things...

AND for the ArMor fans of mine, I'm starting a new fic about Arthur and Morgana in the modern times :)

so you'll have a lot of things to read, i hope you will follow my work there too

thank you for reading please review the epilogue

CP09


End file.
